Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A chance meeting on a school trip leads to Robin developing a crush on Tommen. Tommen himself believes he has a crush on Margaery; yet soon he realizes he is in fact, crushing on Robin. When they finally admit the truth to each other, they start dating. However even then they face challenges, but are willing to stick together to face them.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 1 of my new Game of Thrones story; enjoy.

Just a note on the important character ages as I've had to edit them to make them fit the scenarios:

Tommen and Bran: 16  
Robin: 15  
Arya, Trystane and Myrcella: 17  
Sansa, Margaery and Joffrey: 18

Anyway, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There was the usual buzz of conversation on the bus as the students talked with those sitting next to them. The school had arranged a field trip for the freshmen and sophomore years. One student however was not taking part in the conversations; mainly as there was nobody for him to talk to. The boy's name was Robin Arryn; he was fifteen with short brown hair, brown eyes and rather pale skin.

His paleness made him look ill and, in truth, he was. He had been born with an obscure medical condition which plagued him through his whole life and required him to remain on routine uses of medication. He was clad in his school uniform which, in the warm weather, consisted of grey uniform shorts, a blue button up shirt, a dark red blazer, blue and red tie, navy blue calf high sock and grey shoes. The shorts permitted lengths were varied, being permitted to be between knee length and two and a half inches above that length. In Robin's case he wore them the maximum length permitted, to hide as much of his sickly pale skin as possible.

He was also painfully shy and had no siblings; his cousins were of different ages. Only one of them would be able to come on this trip and sadly, seventeen year old Bran Stark was not on the trip.

As such, Robin was alone; thinking quietly to himself, reflecting on his family. He had just picked up his book from his bag. It was a copy of 'Treasure Island', a very old copy that had belonged to his father, Jon Arryn. Jon Arryn had been an old man, even when Robin was born; he had died some years later, much to Robin's grief. Robin's love of reading had been nurtured by his father. His mother, Lysa Arryn, wasted no time in remarrying, marrying her childhood sweetheart, Petyr Baelish. Robin however disliked Petyr, for various reasons.

As such, despite his mother's chagrin about it, he was able to get help to ensure he kept his father's last name. It seemed petty, but it was really the only small victory he could manage against the man, who seemed to expect Robin to behave a certain way. Blinded by her love for Petyr, Lysa turned a blind eye to it. Not that his treatment from his mother was much better, she just couldn't seem to accept he was now fifteen. His illness in particular caused her to still act as if he was still six years old.

He frowned as he overheard the two boys in the seats in front of him. They were talking crudely about a pair of girls, sitting across from them. They were eying them in their uniforms; grey pleated skirts, ending two and a half inches above the knee, the shortest available length, the longest being knee length; a blue blouse; a dark red blazer; blue and red tie; navy blue knee high socks and grey shoes. He rolled his eyes, disgusted by their actions, clearly eyeing up the girls in hopes of attracting them.

Something like that however did not appeal to Robin, especially in such a crude way. So, to take his mind of everything, he tried to focus on his book. He had only read a couple of pages when someone spoke from next to him.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here, everywhere else is full."

He looked up suddenly; the boy standing next to him was smiling politely. He had short neat blonde hair, green eyes and a toned build; he was also clad in his school uniform. Robin noted that, unlike most, the boy was bold enough to wear his shorts the shortest available length, revealing toned strong tanned legs.

Robin nodded. "S-sure."

The boy's smile widened and he sat down. Robin felt his mouth go dry and he shifted slightly; feeling a little uncomfortable. The boy turned to him, quirking an eyebrow.

"So what's the book you're reading?" He asked casually.

Robin showed him the front cover and the boy nodded.

He turned his attention back to Robin. "They've made that into a movie, haven't they?"

Robin nodded before adding. "Yeah, but I think the book is better though."

The boy nodded in response.

"Yeah, my sister says the same about movies made from books she's seen." He remarked before holding out his hand. "Oh, I'm Tommen Baratheon, by the way."

Robin shook his hand, noting how warm it felt and replied. "Robin Arryn."

Tommen nodded, settling back into his seat.

Robin bit his lip; he thought the boy looked familiar. Tommen was the youngest son of President Robert Baratheon, a friend of his father's. He was quite a popular student; along with his older siblings, seventeen year old Myrcella, the Head Cheerleader, and eighteen year old Joffrey. They were also the richest of the students and were well liked by their friends, at least Tommen and Myrcella were. Joffrey was a different story, but he didn't want to think about that.

Instead he tried to focus on what Tommen was saying, but he was distracted, watching the way his lips moved as he talked. He quickly focused himself.

"Sorry, what was that?"

Tommen smiled and replied. "I asked why you were by yourself; everybody seemed to be sitting in any other seat."

Robin bit his lip and bowed his head "I don't really know any of these people, I guess I kinda, warded them off with that."

"Can't understand that, you seem like a nice person." Tommen remarked. "Oh; do you mind, I should probably fix my shirt, I was in a hurry this morning."

It was then Robin noted Tommen's shirt was buttoned up wrong, the school was quite firm about uniform. He nodded and Tommen proceeded to unbutton his shirt and began buttoning it up properly. As he did so Robin felt his mouth go dry again and his face heat up as he saw Tommen's toned build; the healthy tan skin, compared to Robin and his pale sickly skin. He lowered his gaze, inadvertently noting the fine blonde hairs, running down his stomach to below the waistband of his shorts.

Realizing what he was doing; he quickly tore his gaze away, feeling his face heat up.

'_He looks so good; compared to me, looking so sickly.'_ He thought. _'His legs are strong, not like mine, pale thin sticks stuck to my hips.'_

Amongst the negative self-image was some embarrassment that he had been staring at Tommen like that. That was one of the main reasons he didn't approve of those boys behaviour, and why he didn't look at the girls like that. It was also his deepest secret, hiding it from even his mother. Robin wasn't sure exactly when he realized it, but he knew, and hid the fact that, he was homosexual.

Not helping him was the undeniable fact that Tommen was a rather good looking young man. Fit and healthy and clearly comfortable with himself. So, without being impolite, he distracted himself from these thoughts by engrossing himself in his book. That worked well as the bus started up and began leaving, Tommen finished fixing his shirt. Robin had to try hard to focus on his book, not let his gaze slip over to Tommen's bare legs, so close to his own.

Later however he felt something and turned to see. He blushed as he saw Tommen had fallen asleep and his head had dropped onto Robin's shoulder. Not wanting to weird Tommen out, but wanting to help him stay comfortable; he moved slightly, straightening up afterwards and relaxed as best he could. He just prayed that he could get through this; especially since Tommen had been nice to him. He just hoped that, if he could keep his feelings under control, they could become friends.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you liked it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, he is sweet, it is a shame, but Robin won't have to feel that way much longer.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Megan Miner: Thank, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Note, I was informed of an error in the last chapter where I gave two different ages for Bran, just to verify the correct age for Bran in this story is 16.

Now onto thee story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tommen smiled as he walked through the school corridors; it had been three days since the field trip. He smiled as he recalled his conversation with Robin.

'_He's a nice guy; friendly too, once he gets over his shyness.' _Tommen pondered. _I should really talk to him again…He always looks so lonely; I think he'd appreciate having a friend.'_

It was then Tommen spotted the boy in question; further up the corridor. He jogged towards him.

"Hey Robin." He called out as he got closer.

The boy turned, eyes wide. "Oh, Tommen?"

Robin was quite startled to see Tommen; despite himself his gaze flickered over Tommen's legs again, he quickly brought it back to the boy's face. That was only marginally better however. Tommen seemed oblivious however as he smiled.

"I was looking for you; wondering if you wanted to hang out for a while." He said cheerfully.

Robin seemed even more startled by this. "Wha…why?"

Tommen, never losing his smile, shrugged. "You seem like an alright guy, kinda person I could be friends with."

Robin bit his lip at that. "Oh, you really think so?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Robin sighed. "It's just, you're one of the popular people; I'm…well look at me, some skinny weakling, sickly, not exactly the type of person people would like to hang around with."

Tommen shook his head. "That's not a good reason not to be friends with someone. Besides, if you knew me in grade school, you'd wouldn't think I'd be popular. I was…I wouldn't say fat, maybe chubby. I grew out of some of it; but the rest took hard work at my Uncle Jaime's gym. So you see; just because you look a certain way doesn't mean that should define you."

Robin sighed and smiled; giving up.

In truth he just wanted to be sure about Tommen's wish to be friends. Now he was and he was happy about it; of course his attraction to Tommen made things awkward, but if he kept it under control, he was certain this would work out well. As they were walking, talking to each other, they heard footsteps and glanced up. Tommen smiled widely as they saw the person approaching, it was a young woman of eighteen, clad in the girl's version of the uniform. She was stunningly beautiful; with long wavy chestnut brown hair, brown eyes and flawless creamy skin. She had a perfect figure and carried herself confidently, completely aware of, and comfortable with, her own beauty. Robin knew, if he was straight, he would've fallen for the girl, right there and then.

"Hi Tommen." The girl greeted his new friend with a smile.

Tommen grinned at her. "Hi Margaery."

She winked and continued onwards; Tommen watched her go, a curious expression on his face.

Robin shifted awkwardly before asking. "You know her?"

Tommen turned back to him and nodded, smiling.

"Yeah, Margaery Tyrell. I um…Well, this is between us but…I kinda, have a crush on her."

Robin nodded, looking over towards Margaery as she turned the corner.

Playing along he replied. "I can see how."

Tommen laughed at that before asking. "Oh really, how about you then, you ever had a crush on anyone?"

'_You.' _Robin thought, blushing.

But he knew he couldn't say that.

He quickly cast about for an answer he could use; then something came to him.

"Um, not really." He replied. "The closest I ever came to a crush on someone was when I was about…eight, it was my cousin Sansa."

Tommen listened to him, raising an eyebrow.

Robin continued. "Like I said, it wasn't really a crush, but I just, I liked her, thought she was really beautiful, that's all really."

Tommen nodded, smirking. "I see; well, we're gonna have to help you with that."

Robin just shook his head; heading for his next class at the bell rang. Later, at lunch time, Robin found Tommen again, or rather, Tommen found him.

"Hey, there you are." Tommen said as he smiled. "I was wondering if you'd like to join me and my sister, and our friends, for lunch."

Robin was so mesmerized by Tommen's smile he almost didn't hear what he said.

"Huh, are, are you sure that's a good idea, I'd hate to intrude and…"

Tommen shook his head. "I invited you, so you're not intruding. It'll be great, trust me."

Robin smiled lightly and agreed; he didn't know why, but something about Tommen felt very reassuring. They walked to the cafeteria together and soon joined Tommen's friends; Robin was relieved to note he recognized some of them, since they were his cousins. Sansa, Arya and Bran Stark. They greeted him warmly; even though Arya was talking quietly on her phone to someone. He didn't recognize most of the others, due to them being Tommen's relations from his mother's side of the family, the Lannisters. He was however introduced to Sansa's boyfriend Podrick as well as Bran's friend Jojen and Tommen's cousin Shireen. Finally he was introduced to Myrcella.

Myrcella smiled sweetly at him as Tommen made the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you Robin, please, sit down." She said.

Robin thanked her and joined the group. He observed them all carefully; Myrcella had the same blonde hair and green eyes as Tommen, as well as the same healthy tan skin, although Myrcella's hair was longer and curly. Shireen Baratheon had shoulder length black hair and blue eyes, as well as burns on the left side of her face, standing out against her pale skin. He turned his attention to his cousin and their companions. Sansa and Bran took after their mother in appearance, having auburn hair and blue eyes, while Arya had the same brown hair and grey eyes as her father. Podrick had short black hair and black eyes and seemed rather friendly, when he wasn't nervous and stuttering. Jojen Reed had short messy light brown hair and green eyes; he was more mysterious than the rest, quiet yet not shy. Robin smiled as he began his lunch. He was still nervous, but Tommen had somehow managed to convince him into joining the group. He felt it was going quite well and actually felt hopeful; no longer feeling so alone.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Well, remember he is infatuated with Tommen and Tommen is talking about this crush on Margaery, so he's afraid of damaging his friendship with Tommen because of it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah they are :) Glad you liked Margaery.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Myrcella smiled as she observed her younger brother, talking to the others. She also observed Robin; he seemed to be settling in with them, even if he still looked a little awkward.

'_Sansa told me all about him; said he was really shy and, lonely.'_ She noted to herself. _'It was really good of Tommen to invite him here; hopefully this'll help him make more friends.'_

The others, particularly Robin's cousins, were doing their best to make him comfortable. She heard the laughter from a few table across. She turned her head and bit back a sigh; she knew who the laugh belonged to and who the group was. Amongst them, practically leading the group, was her older brother, Joffrey. Like her and Tommen, Joffrey had blonde hair and green eyes; he was with his 'friends' a group of troublemakers who loved to bully other students.

Myrcella shook her head. _'Which makes them perfect for Joffrey; being the way he is.'_

While they all wore their uniform, theirs was scruffier than all other students. Like most of the boy's uniforms, they had their own choice on the shorts length, with Joffrey's being the shortest, the same length as Tommen's in fact, the shortest available length. Unlike Tommen, who simply felt comfortable with them, Joffrey's choice was made for vanity, to show off for the girls; oblivious to the fact none of them actually liked him, due to his bullying nature.

She was broken out of her thoughts by her phone vibrating; she picked it up and checked it, she had a text. She read the text, smiling as she did so. She looked around at the group and leaned over to Tommen.

"I have to go; I'll see you guys after school." She told him. "You guys have fun."

Tommen nodded and; knowing he would explain to the others, she stood up and left the table. As she walked away she slipped into the bathroom. She quickly checked herself in the mirror, making sure she was neat and presentable. She quickly tied her hair back in a ponytail, keeping it out of her face. She smoothed down her skirt, straightened her tie and then, satisfied, left and headed for her destination. She had arrived at a quiet part of the school; waiting there was a young man, the same age as her. He had short, neat dark hair, black eyes and deeply tanned skin. Like her, it was clear he had spent time fixing his uniform, making sure it was neat, as well as his appearance. She smiled widely when she saw him and approached. He spotted her and smiled back, brushing his hands on his shorts and straightening up. They soon met up and hugged each other, kissing as they did so. They parted, grinning, yet also wary, but nobody was around to see them. So they relaxed and soon lost themselves in each other's eyes.

Myrcella smiled warmly at the young man.

"I've missed you Trystane." She said, in a longing voice.

Trystane Martell grinned at her. "I missed you too Cella."

They lightly kissed again; they were still being cautious as their relationship could potentially cause problems. Particularly since there was strong, practically dangerous, family feuds between their families, both the Baratheons and Lannisters with the Martells, the governing family of Dorne. Myrcella sighed as she thought about that; the feud meant they had to keep things quiet and keep their relationship secret. Hence why they met up at secluded locations and made up excuses to their parents whenever they went out to meet each other. Trystane noticed her expression and gently used a finger under her chin to lift her face to look at him.

"Hey, I know it's hard, but we're going through this together." He told her reassuringly. "I'm sure it won't always be like this, there might be some way for this to work out."

Myrcella nodded slowly; managing to smile again. "I hope so; thank you."

They hugged again, Myrcella nestling her head on his shoulder. Myrcella's mind drifted back to when she and Trystane Martell first met. It wasn't your typical romantic setting; their first meeting had simply been in the local library. She had dropped her library card and he had found and returned it to her. They had ended up talking; realizing who each other was, as they ended up looking for the same book, which they read together at the library. Yet despite being wary, knowing of their family feud; they both felt an undeniable attraction towards each other.

They had met up a couple more times, first at school where they shared at least two classes, then outside school where they finally admitted their attraction and decided to at least try. That had been three months ago. Their relationship had simply got stronger, despite the strain of keeping it hidden. They remained together, enjoying the peace, facing each other, their foreheads touching.

Finally Trystane spoke up. "We have to consider this carefully…My dear lioness cub."

She smiled at the use of the affectionate nickname he had for her. But what he had said concerned her; she wondered just what he meant.

"Is something troubling you, my sweet snake?" She asked, using her nickname for him.

Trystane smiled lightly before sighing.

"I know we agreed to keep things secret, but, while I don't know about yours…" He explained seriously. "My family are becoming very suspicious. We might…we might have to reveal the truth to them."

Myrcella bit her lip. "My…I can't just…"

Trystane nodded and kissed her forehead. "I know it's hard, I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you in any way…But at this rate, it's only a matter of time."

Myrcella pondered for a moment.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready to tell my family, I mean, if they, I don't know what…" She stammered.

Trystane nodded; a sympathetic expression on his face. "I understand, don't worry, you don't have to. But, given how suspicious they are, we're gonna have to tell my family soon, or they'll find out anyway."

Myrcella sighed but in the end, she made up her mind and agreed. She would find some way to make an excuse to her parents; then she'd join Trystane and together they'd face the Martells. Reassured that, no matter what happened, Trystane would stand by her, Myrcella prepared herself, as lunch ended, for what lay ahead.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked him.  
Megan Miner: He might make an appearance, however this story focuses on it's main pairings after all, so the focus is away from the Starks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, they were.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Myrcella bit her lip as she checked herself in the mirror. She was getting ready to go and meet Trystane. She wanted to therefore dress nicely, but not make it too obvious where she was going. Hence she was dressed reasonably nicely, in a black knee length pleated skirt and white short sleeved blouse with ruffled sleeves and neckline. Something that emphasized her looks, but did not make it too obvious where she was going, she might as well have been going to a friend's house. That was her cover story after all; she had to set it up now too. So, preparing herself, she pulled on a pair of simple black flats and headed downstairs. She found her mother in the living room, she quickly approached her.

"Mum, I'm going out, I'll be with Rosamund." She explained.

Cersei looked up and nodded. "Okay, be careful dear."

Myrcella nodded. "Thank you; I left her number by the phone, just in case."

Cersei nodded, satisfied and Myrcella then headed out of the house; she walked to Rosamund's house and knocked on the door. She smiled as the girl herself answered the door. Rosamund was one of the very few who knew about Myrcella and Trystane.

"Hi Cella, what's up?" She asked; noticing Myrcella's expression and anticipating her answer.

Sur enough Myrcella then asked. "I…I want to go spend some time with Tyrstane, I was wondering if…"

Rosamund grinned. "Don't worry about a thing; we'll take care of it, my parents and I always support true love."

Both girls laughed at that and Myrcella then made her way to the park where she and Trystane had arranged to meet.

She spotted him right away, sitting on one of the benches checking his phone, a concerned expression on his face. She smiled lightly and approached him quietly, wanting to surprise him.

"Hi there and how is my Sweet Snake." She greeted with a grin.

He jumped and then turned and saw her and his face split into an identical grin. "Cella, my Lioness Cub, I was worried about you."

Myrcella nodded. "It's fine, I had to make an excuse to my mother, my friend Rosamund is going to cover for me."

He smiled and they kissed gently.

"I have to warn you Cella…My family know you're coming." He said softly. "I had to tell them especially since they were getting too suspicious."

She bit her lip. "How, how did they take it?"

He sighed. "I'm sorry to say my uncle isn't too happy. The rest of the family though, they aren't too worked up about it."

Myrcella nodded slowly, she might have guessed it would be Oberyn Martell who would be the most vocal against them. There was a momentary silence between them as they stood, in each other's arms. They kissed again and finally parted, Trystane took Myrcella's hand.

"Well, if you're ready, let's go." He said softly.

Myrcella trembled slightly, nervous, but she nodded and they headed over to Trystane's car and he began to drive them to the Martell's residence in Dorne.

* * *

In the Martell house things were tense; mainly due to Oberyn Martell's stubbornness and temper.

"I don't care what you say." He growled. "I will not meet with that girl. Cersei Lannister's child; I will not see anything that came from that woman."

Ellaria Sand shook her head. "Oberyn dear, that's enough. She may be Twyin's granddaughter, but I'm sure she's very different to her grandfather, or her mother."

Oberyn glared but Ellaria continued. "I never had the pleasure of meeting your sister; but from what you told me about her, I think this is what she would have liked you to do."

"Ellaria…" Oberyn began but she shook her head.

"Listen, just one chance, okay." She said grimly. "Trystane really likes her; he's told us about her, she sounds remarkably nice."

Oberyn sighed and shook his head, smiling lightly. "Oh very well then."

Ellaria grinned, just then they heard the door and knew the young couple had arrived. They hurried to join the rest of the family. Doran observed them carefully from his armchair.

"Personal drama all dealt with then?" He asked with a grin.

Oberyn rolled his eyes but nodded. They waited while Areo answered the door and let the young couple in, leading them through to where the rest of the family awaited.

Myrcella swallowed nervously as she entered the room where the Martell's waited.

'_I am thrown into the viper's nest.'_ She thought worriedly. _'The Martells have long dislikes my family, both sides of it…what if they hate me?'_

However she was greeted by smiles; particularly from Doran Martell.

"Welcome dear girl; you must be Myrcella." He greeted her in a friendly fashion.

Myrcella nodded. "Yes I am, a pleasure to meet you."

Doran nodded and introduced himself. "I am Doran, Trystane's father. This is my wife, Mellario."

Mellario smiled and nodded in greeting.

Myrcella nodded and smiled. "Ma'am."

"My older son, Quentyn, and my daughter, Arianne."

"Nice to meet you both." Myrcella greeted them.

They both smiled and responded to her greeting; Quentyn polite and formal, Arianne laid back and relaxed.

Doran then gestured to the last two. "My brother Oberyn and his fiancée, Ellaria."

"Hello." Oberyn greeted, nodding; Ellaria was slightly more enthusiastic with her greeting

"Mister Martell, ma'am." Myrcella replied in as friendly a manner as she could.

Oberyn observed Myrcella carefully as the greetings were over.

He pondered carefully. _'She does look like her mother, having her beauty and such. But, her eyes are different; they show none of her anger or that dangerous look. On the contrary, she seems sweet enough. Maybe it will be okay, maybe.'_

He decided to wait and see how things progressed before making any sort of judgement.

Later on, the family had all settled and all seemed happy. Trystane smiled as he joined his uncle.

"So, what do you think of Myrcella?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

Oberyn smiled lightly. "She seems alright; for a Baratheon."

Trystane fought back a laugh at that as they both watched Myrcella as she played with Ellaria's youngest daughter. He hoped that things would continue to work well, especially for Myrcella; hopefully, in the future, they wouldn't have to keep things secret anymore.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, typical of him.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah it was :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tommen smiled as he stepped out of the house, into the backyard. He could hear the chatter from inside and now, out with the rest of the guests, he already felt happy at the upcoming pool party. Everyone was all prepared for it and dressed appropriately; in Tommen's case, wearing a red Speedo. He glanced over at the tables and garden chairs where his parents and other adults had gathered.

He spotted his parents right away; they were talking to his uncle Jaime; all of them clad suitably for the warm weather and for swimming; his father in ice blue swimming trunks with a grey snap button; Uncle Jaime in black and white checkered swimming trunks. His mother wore a simple black swim shirt with a red stripe from shoulder to hem on the left hand side and a red swim skirt. His mother was noticeably uncomfortable; and for good reason as Uncle Jaime had brought his fiancée; a tall, noticeably muscular woman wearing a blue one-piece swimsuit; her name was Brienne, a young woman who wasn't a typical beauty, yet she seemed to have appealed to Jaime's heart, as he was clearly serious about their engagement and upcoming marriage.

Tommen smiled; he and Myrcella had met Brienne a few times and they really liked her, they were pleased with the upcoming wedding and already Myrcella was helping with the planning. Next to them, his Uncle Renly was seated along with his boyfriend, Loras Tyrell, both of them talking to his Uncle Tyrion. Renly was clad in simple green swimming trunks while Loras wore black swimming trunks with green stripes and Tyrion wore simple black swimming trunks. The final adults present were his uncle Stannis and his wife Selyse, both looking very uncomfortable, Stannis in a pair of dark purple shorts and black shirt and Selyse in a white sundress with purple and red flower designs and white sandals.

Tearing his gaze from them Tommen walked towards the pool; noticing Joffrey, in his red swimming trunks, talking, no doubt bragging as usual, to his cousins, Lancel and Tyrek. Lancel adjusted the waistband of his blue swimming trunks with their grey hem while Tyrek, in his orange swimming trunks, detached himself from the group and dove into the pool.

Tommen smirked and also dove into the pool, joining two more of their cousins, Lancel's younger brothers, Willem and Martyn; Willem wore black trunks with red stripes and Martyn, white swimming trunks with sideways black stripes and black strings for ties. He enjoyed his time, swimming with them, doing his best, as usual, to ignore Joffrey's bragging and sometimes insulting comments about others.

It was when Tommen climbed out of the pool he saw his sister. He smiled and waved to her, she waved back and he grinned when he saw her company. She was with three other girls; two of them relatives of his; Shireen Baratheon and Joy, daughter of his Uncle Gerion. Myrcella was clad rather modestly, wearing a moss green one-piece, instead of her usual bikinis. Shireen meanwhile wore a white bikini decorated with black polka dots and ruffled bottoms, Joy wore a pale pink string bikini. The last girl was none other than Margaery, looking rather beautiful in a yellow, revealing string bikini.

'_She looks stunning; wow, once again she proves just how confident in herself she is.'_ He noted to himself.

Yet something felt strangely off to him.

He couldn't understand it; here he was, seeing a young beautiful woman, who he was certain he had a crush on. She was clad in a rather revealing outfit yet his body didn't seem to be reacting the way he thought it would; the way a male's body was supposed to react under those circumstances. Later on, with the party still in full swing, Tommen thought worriedly about the issue.

He shook his head. _'I don't understand it, it doesn't make sense, I should've been…hard there. Although, it would've been easily visible too in this Speedo, so why didn't I…'_

A sudden thought occurred to him, yet he pushed it away, it couldn't be that, surely not. He sighed and looked out at the others, swimming in the pool, or sitting talking and enjoying a drink in the adults case. Margaery wasn't present at the moment however, having left the pool rather hurriedly for some reason. Tommen smiled lightly.

'_It's a shame I didn't have time to invite Robin.'_ He thought to himself. _'I could have helped him here; he could have made more friends.'_

He smiled widely at the thought of Robin being here; joining in the conversations with his help, swimming with the others. However then he found himself thinking about Robin in a swimsuit and, disturbed, shook his head clear and headed for the drinks table. As he did so he spotted Margaery behind a clump of bushes; she was tying the strings on the back of her bikini, curing how they came undone in the pool.

Tommen bit his lip. _'Wow she's…any man would love to be in this position right now. But I don't feel anything, I still think of Robin the way I just did too. Why do I…oh, no, surely not.'_

Suddenly he went pale as he began to realize, but, it couldn't be, could it?

Myrcella smiled, let out a relieved sigh as she walked towards her bedroom from the bathroom. It was now late at night; the pool party had ended well a couple of hours ago. It had been an enjoyable time for Myrcella; instead of constantly worrying about all her different classes, cheerleading routines and having a secret boyfriend. It had allowed her to unwind and relax. She had just come from the shower, so her still damp hair clung to her forehead; she was dressed for bed now however, in her pink pyjama trousers and white short sleeved pyjama top. However she then heard the soft cries coming from Tommen's room and stopped.

'_What's wrong with Tommen, I thought he had a good time too.'_ She fretted, worried about him.

So she knocked on the door. "Tommen, are you okay, can I come in?"

There was no answer, except soft sobs. Biting her lip she opened the door and saw him lying on his bed, crying, still clad in the simple shorts and T-shirt he wore when they bid their guests goodbye. She approached the bed slowly.

"Did something happen?" She asked, concerned for her little brother's well-being.

Tommen spoke between sobs, shaking his head. "Nothing special."

Myrcella shook her head. "You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing. You can tell me."

Tommen lifted his head, she could see him biting his lip, but he didn't turn to face her.

Finally he let out a soft breath.

"I'm…I don't know."

"Come on, you can tell your favourite sister." She gently urged him.

Tommen sobbed again before stating, with a small smile evident in his voice. "You're my only sister."

Myrcella also laughed and then added. "All the more reason to tell me then."

Tommen laughed softly too and then sighed before finally relenting.

"I think I'm gay Cella." He blurted out; she froze, surprised at this. "It's…it's so confusing, I don't quite understand it, but I just…I feel like…and what are people going to say, how will they react? I mean…"

Myrcella quickly recovered from her surprise and gently turned his face towards her. "Listen, if any of those boys in school care, they're jerks, grandpa says 'Lions don't worry about the opinions of the sheep'. He's right."

"Thank you." Tommen said; relief evident as he realized what she meant. "But, what about you, mum and dad…"

Myrcella shook her head, brushing away his tears. "Tommen, I love you no matter what, you're my little brother. Mum and dad will understand, they'll still love you. Don't forget, dad doesn't mind about Uncle Renly." She paused and then, mainly to see the look on her brother's face, added. "Also, you know how Miss Taena Merryweather knew mum in college, well, they did something back then, which is why she looks at mum like that…"

She trailed off suggestively.

It took Tommen only a couple of seconds to realize and he groaned.

"Ohhh, shut up, ugh…I can't unsee that now. You're a monster, Cella." He complained, but he was smiling and that relieved her.

Myrcella however knew who the main threat was, the main obstacle. "Also, think about it, when have either of us ever really cared what Joffrey thought about us." Really, it'll be okay, Tommen. I'm here for you, always."

Tommen smiled and hugged her. "Thank you Cella."

She nodded and, still slightly worried, she stayed and they talked until he was clearly too tired to stay awake. So she let him go to sleep, heading to her own bedroom with the same intent, hoping to figure out a way to help her little brother, with what he had to face ahead.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah; it's pretty tough on him. Glad you liked it, I do my best :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah well, truthfully, Lancel was only pretending to listen, that whole, nodding his head and saying yeah at the right moment, glad you liked Tyrek and Myrcella though :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, well, some more thoughts and soul searching here, also a bit of hope at the end, enjoy :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Tommen bit his lip and shifted nervously in his seat. He was at school, sitting with his friends at their usual table in the cafeteria. It was his first day back at school, since he had learned that fateful truth about himself. In truth he was nervous, beyond belief, he looked around at all the others, but he knew they did not know. Or at least, he hoped they didn't.

'_I haven't told anyone, except Cella and she hasn't told anyone either.' _He pondered. _'But, such things cannot last, the truth will come out somehow…then what will happen.'_

In truth, he desperately feared that day. Yet strangely he couldn't stop thinking about his feelings. His gaze then finally landed on Robin, seated next to his cousins as they spoke together. Once again He found his thoughts being drawn to Robin.

His thoughts raced again. _'Ugh, no way, now it all makes sense. Man, I invited him here to join us as a friend, now I'm crushing on him.'_

The worst part of it all, Tommen felt he couldn't say anything, for fear of scaring Robin away and ruining their friendship. Yet he couldn't help it; he knew how he felt and it was a strange sensation, all new to him and all a little much for him to comprehend at the moment.

He tried to rationalize his thoughts; aware his palms were sweating he quickly wiped them on his shorts and smiled, all to make it seem he was calm and relaxed.

Yet inside his turmoil continued. _'Yet, what now, how can I possibly…This is going to be hard; I mean, I want to have a good life. But with how I feel, it might, complicate matters; I mean, some…stupid people might judge me for it.'_

He made some act of checking something in his schoolbag; a distraction as he continued to think about his situation. It was then however, as Margaery passed by the table; heading to join her friends, that Tommen remembered something important.

He bit his lip, surprised he'd forgotten about it. _'Wait; Uncle Renly; he's like me, he's gay. He has been for a long time; he's dating Margaery's brother, Loras. They, they're happy; they have a good and normal life together. Who cares about those little petty judgements?'_

This time, Tommen's smile was real; he found himself glancing at Robin again.

'_I wouldn't mind such a life, such happiness with Robin…But, whoa, no.'_ He stopped himself. _'Don't think like that, not yet…work out how to explain things properly first. I mean, Robin wouldn't…Just focus on how to explain.'_

He managed to calm down; he knew it would still be hard. But he also knew that finally, he could accept his homosexuality; his life. It was like a sudden release of pressure as he realized this and he felt much better than he had ever since he had first realized the truth.

It was after school; Tommen had joined up with Myrcella and they were leaving school together. Joffrey had, typically, gone on ahead, rather than walk with them. Looking around, to ensure they were alone, Tommen turned to Myrcella.

"Hey Cella; I um…I've been thinking, about what you said to me when I told you…about what I, discovered about myself." He explained.

She turned to him, his eyes filled with concern. "Are you okay, I mean…?"

Tommen nodded, smiling. "Yes, better than okay in fact. I…I've thought about it and I remember how things are for Uncle Renly and his boyfriend…"

Myrcella smiled; noticing the hope in her younger brother's eyes.

"I thought, maybe…I hope I could have a life like that." He stated. "But right now I'm happy; I'm, comfortable enough with it now."

Myrcella nodded smiling; relieved. "I'm glad to hear it; um…could you tell mum I'm away seeing Shireen. I'll be back before dinner."

"Oookay, where are you going?" Tommen asked, confused.

Myrcella sighed but then nodded. "Okay, you told me your secret, only fair you hear mine. Just please, don't tell anyone."

Tommen nodded, suddenly confused.

"I'm…I'm going to Dorne, to see my boyfriend, Trystane Martell."

Tommen's eyes widened as he realized the truth. "You're…dating a Martell. I see, okay, don't worry, I won't say anything; will Shireen back you up?"

Myrcella nodded and they parted ways, Tommen heading to the bus that would take them home, Myrcella getting on the bus to Dorne.

Myrcella smiled as she rode down to Dorne; she felt immensely relieved. Tommen had just revealed to her that he had finally come to terms with his sexuality. What was more; he was now comfortable with it and had hope for his future life. Knowing this, she was certain he would manage fine; he just needed time to work up the courage to admit the truth. However that came with its own problems, she just hoped it wouldn't be what she feared. She smiled as she got off the bus and headed for the Martell residence. She knew she could have come down with Trystane; but she wanted to surprise him. She reached the Martell residence and knocked on the door; the door opened and Arianne emerged.

"Oh, hey there Myrcella." She greeted with a warm smile.

Myrcella smiled back. "Hi, is Trystane in."

Arianne nodded and let her in and together they headed through to the living room; there they found the rest of the family.

"Myrcella!" Trystane gasped as he got to his feet.

She smiled and they kissed; ignoring the sniggering from the other Martells. Before long she was sitting with them as they all talked casually.

"So, Myrcella, how was school today?" Mellario asked kindly.

Myrcella nodded. "Good; everything was pretty good."

Quentyn smiled and then asked. "So; how are…things with your family; anything interesting happening?"

There was an awkward pause, especially since there were still issues, regarding the old family feud.

Myrcella pondered how much to tell them; she knew after all that the Martells had a rather relaxed few on things like sexuality and such. The family noticed her hesitance however and grew worried.

"Is…has something happened?" Trystane asked her.

She bit her lip, noticing them all staring at her; finally she decided to trust them and explained to them about what had been happening with Tommen. When she finished the family seemed surprised but then, out of all of them, Oberyn smiled.

"Well, good for him that he's worked it out." He stated. "Trust me, once you figure stuff like that out; you're much better prepared to deal with things."

Doran nodded and smiled too. "Indeed; if…if there should be trouble and your brother needs somewhere to stay; we'd gladly welcome him here."

"Thank you." Myrcella said with a smile. "I'm, I'm sure he'd appreciate that."

Trystane also smiled reassuringly at her and they kissed again.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Marina Ka-Fai; Yeah, it was, thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them and yeah, it's confusing for him, but he's managing well.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was the end of another school day; despite his complaints, Joffrey was obligated, by his parents, to accompany his siblings as they travelled home. He scowled as they walked together, heading for the bus stop.

'_I can't believe I'm being made to do this. It's not as if they're babies anymore.' _He thought bitterly. _'Why would I want to be seen with them anyway; they're such a disappointment.'_

He couldn't believe that _he_ was being stuck with his younger, and in his opinion, lesser siblings.

He seethed at being seen with them. _'Just being seen with them lessens me, I'm much more important than this, why should I have to chaperone these two?'_

He turned his angry gaze towards Tommen, noting with a sneer, the length of Tommen's school shorts.

'_Honestly, wearing them the shortest available length, like me, does he think he's fooling anyone?' _He thought arrogantly. _'He's a poor imitation of me, he's got no chance showing off for the girls while I'm around, they'll be too busy looking at me and my perfection.'_

He also noted Myrcella in her uniform and couldn't help but notice that she was wearing her skirt shorter than usual.

He almost failed to supress his sneer. _'Oh Gods, my own sister is dressing like a slut; showing herself off…I'll bet she doesn't have any underwear on underneath. Honestly if her skirt was any higher she'd be showing that ass of hers off.'_

Oblivious, or deliberately ignoring, their older brother's anger, Tommen and Myrcella chatted happily about random subjects as they got on the bus and began the ride home.

They soon arrived home and, once inside, Joffrey hurried upstairs to get changed and get away from his siblings. Tommen raised an eyebrow.

"You'd think he doesn't want to be part of this family." He remarked.

Myrcella shrugged. "To be honest, I'm glad; there's only so much of his nonsense I can put up with. Well, we better get changed too, then we can relax."

Tommen nodded in approval and they headed upstairs and headed for their rooms. Once in her room Myrcella smirked as she glanced at her skirt in the mirror. In truth it was shorter than the minimum regulation length of two and a half inches above the knee. Yet surprisingly she hadn't been caught or called out for it. While it was really the minimum required length, she had folded the hem up a few times, shortening it to mid-thigh length. She had done it deliberately to tease Trystane, and it had worked, the look on his face when he saw her privately at lunch was priceless. She had even enticed him to gently touch her thigh, even caress her legs slightly, but apart from kissing they went no further than that.

'_I'll have to thank Arianne for the advice on how to entice men.' _She thought to herself. _'It came in real handy today.'_

Still smiling she began to remove her uniform.

She blushed, even though there was no one to see, as she removed her uniform. Underneath she wore a pair of white panties and a matching white bra, decorating with little strawberries.

'_I like this underwear, it's cute and all, but it does kinda look childish.' _She noted, faintly embarrassed.

She quickly began looking out her clothes and pulling them on, namely a plain white blouse with a ruffled neckline. She began searching through her drawers; making a special note to avoid her skirts, both the knee length ones and the miniskirts. She knew after all, just how much of a depraved pervert Joffrey was, being his sister wouldn't stop him trying to look up her skirt if she wore one.

She cringed at the thought of that. _'There's no way he can see me in this underwear, if he caught so much of a glimpse of these panties he'd embarrass me for the rest of my life.'_

Finally however she found something that would cover her underwear from view and pulled it out. She pulled on the denim short shorts and slipped her feet into the simple black flats she had found. Satisfied she left the room and headed downstairs; she could already see Joffrey, changed into more casual clothes, lounging on the couch, watching TV. So she headed for the kitchen, decided to get a snack. She saw Tommen, also dressed casually in jeans and a T-shirt, was already in the kitchen, seemingly having had the same idea as her.

Tommen smiled and nodded as Myrcella entered the kitchen and got something to eat.

"Hey." He greeted.

Myrcella smiled back and returned his greeting. There was silence for a moment before Tommen decided to ask.

So, quietly so nobody else could hear. "Was Trystane impressed with your little…trick with your skirt?"

Myrcella blushed furiously; but then reminded herself it was Tommen. She now knew he wouldn't be interested in that sort of thing.

Still it was embarrassing. "Y-yeah, but please…"

"Sorry sis, couldn't resist." He replied with a grin. "Still; don't worry, my lips are sealed."

Myrcella nodded; calming down. Just then Tommen's phone rang; he quickly checked it and answered, smiling.

"Hi Robin, what's up?"

Myrcella smiled too; not only had Tommen confessed his sexuality to her, as he became more certain of it, he had revealed his crush on Robin Arryn to her too. She waited while Tommen spoke to him and then hung up.

He looked up at her. "I…Robin wants to meet up, I told him I'd be there, could you…let mum and dad know when they get home?"

Myrcella nodded, smiling as Tommen quickly got himself ready and left. Joffrey then entered the kitchen, watching Tommen leave with a sneer.

"Where's he think he's going?" He asked. "Honestly, why is he even friends with that loser?"

Myrcella glared. "Oh shut up, at he has friends, _real_ friends."

Joffrey laughed. "I'll bet you've got plenty 'friends' dressing that way."

He then left, laughing. Myrcella glared after him, not missing his implication that he thought she was a slut. Shaking her head she headed upstairs to e-mail Trystane; she wasn't in the mood to listen to her older brother's idiotic comments right now.

Robin knew he couldn't hide this for Tommen anymore, he was his friend and he deserved to know, he just hoped that this didn't stop him from being his friend. He and agreed with Tommen to meet him in the park, he got there five minutes earlier but Tommen was already there - he looked so good, his blond hair was falling in front of his eyes, he was on his phone, resting his elbows on his knees.

Robin finally approached him, and Tommen immediately smiled, packing up his phone.

"Hope you're not here for long" He said quickly.

"No, no problem. I got to pass three new levels on Candy crush, so that's good," Tommen replied, giving him enough place to sit. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I need to tell you something, but you have to promise to keep it a secret"

"Of course"

Robin looked at him desperately. "You've got to promise"

"I promise," Tommen said, staring think this all a bit weird and scared of what was coming, but with that Robin started, even if he didn't know what to say

"Sooo... I want... I have to... no... I don't know how to say this. But I think... so I know..." Tommen's eyes widened at that, he recalled seeing this exact same awkwardness in himself, at a very specific moment.

'_Is…Is Robin trying to tell me he's gay too…But I thought, oh Gods this is…'_ His thoughts whirled at this.

He immediately tried to think of some way to help his crush.

Tommen finally decided to take the lead, he had always been the more upfront of the two of them after all. So he reached out and put his hand on Robin's bare knee, he was still in his uniform, trying to hint at his intentions.

But Robin didn't seem to notice as he kept talking. "So Tommen, I…don't like girls, in, that way. I prefer…men, I know that's a bit weird, but..."

Tommen immediately cut across him, smiling.

"It's not weird. I understand." Seeing Robin's expression he revealed. "I'm gay too, Robin."

"Really?!" Robin gasped startled.

Tommen nodded and decided to tell the full truth. "Yes. And I have to admit that I like you, Robin, as more than a friend."

"Me too..." Robin whispered, smiling and blushing.

With that Tommen smiled back, moving closer to Robin, but slowly giving him time to stop. But he didn't say anything, so Tommen kissed him, his hand reached behind Robin's neck, pulling him closer. Robin, a feeling of elation swelling up inside him, kissed back, even if his hands stayed by his side.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. Well, finally, they're relationship has started.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai; Thanks, yeah well, true he is a jerk and I supposed some teens can be pervs, even if in Joffrey's case it's a bit creepy.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah he is.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, glad you liked it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Tommen bit his lip as he returned home from school with his sister. Joffrey would be back later, he said he had something important to do with some of his friends. Knowing that asking would simply prompt a spiky 'mind your own business' from him, they hadn't bothered to ask. Tommen's breath hitched as he saw his parents in the living room, his mind had been on Robin, the two of them had just spent their first day at school as a couple. They had been secretive however, tentative even, not wanting to reveal too much. However Bran, ever the smart and intuitive one, had noticed their behaviour at lunch and asked them what was wrong. That got everyone's attention, Tommen had shared a glance with Robin and Myrcella. Finally, after extracting promises from them all to not tell anyone else; he had told them the truth about his sexuality, this encouraged Robin to do the same and to reveal their relationship. There had been some surprise, but no outright condemnation or anger, in fact, once over the surprise, they had all congratulated them, quietly of course. Yet now, Tommen saw his parents and was faced with a daunting prospect, he would have to tell them sooner or later, it was their reaction he feared the most after all.

Myrcella stopped; Tommen had been talking quite happily to her as they came in. But now he was quiet, worried, she turned to him. His eyes were wide as he looked directly at the living room. She followed his gaze and saw their parents; she turned back to him and smiled.

"They'll find out sooner or later Tommen." She said softly. "I know it's hard."

Tommen nodded. "I want to tell them, but…coming out to them is so…scary. But if I don't, they'll hear it from someone else and might get the wrong idea."

Myrcella gently squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and he smiled at her.

"I think sooner would be better; less chance of them hearing from someone who doesn't know the whole story." He said firmly, despite his voice trembling slightly. "I…I should also be the one to tell them; it's only right."

Myrcella smiled in response. "Very true. Do you want me to come in with you?"

Tommen shook his head however and, with a deep breath, he headed towards the living room. Myrcella watched him go, a sense of pride growing in her.

'_I've never seen anything like it. There's no doubt now.' _She thought to herself. _'My little brother is probably the bravest person I've ever met. I could learn from him, I'm still too scared to say anything about Trystane and me.'_

She remained where she was, in case Tommen did need her. But also she wanted to watch, to see, and hope, for that moment when Tommen's courage paid off.

Tommen entered the living room, wiping his sweaty palms on his shorts. He did his best to remain calm, taking a seat on the couch diagonally opposite the one his parents were sitting on. His mother looked up, smiling.

"Hello Tommen, how was school today?" She asked.

He smiled lightly. "It was alright, same as ever."

She noticed his expression however. Robert had, by that time, turned to face Tommen too. He had been about to reply, to greet his youngest, but he too saw the boy's expression and his words died on his lips. Robert and Cersei shared a glance and then finally, Robert spoke up.

"Is something bothering you Tommen?" He asked. "Anything you want too…share with us?"

Tommen let out a slow careful breath. "Actually there is. I'm…this is kinda tricky, I don't know quite how to put this."

Cersei sat up straighter, worried. "Are you in, some kind of trouble?"

"No, no, nothing like that." Tommen replied quickly. "It's just; well, it'll be better hearing this directly from me but…"

He trailed off again; Robert and Cersei shared a glance again, clearly worried for their youngest. Finally with a sigh, Tommen relented, he couldn't hold it back anymore.

Looking his parents directly in the eye he spoke. "If, if you want grandchildren, you'll have to look at Joffrey or Myrcella…Two boys together can't make a child."

There was silence after his words; Tommen waited, his nerves nearly overwhelming him as he fought not to tremble.

Finally his mother spoke, finding her voice.

"Tommen, are you…are you trying to tell us, you're gay?"

He nodded and his mother stood up and crossed the short distance between them. She then embraced him and Tommen felt himself go limp, the tension leaving his body rapidly.

"Oh Tommen, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Cersei asked softly.

Tommen returned his mother's hug as he replied. "I was scared."

As he said that he looked over his mother's shoulder at his father. He was standing just behind his mother and shook his head smiling.

"Scared Tommen, of what, us not accepting it?" He queried as Cersei stepped back and Robert also hugged him. "My boy, if I had a problem with it, I'd have cut off all ties with Renly years ago."

Cersei smiled lightly. "I know things might not always be easy, but you'll always have us, I promise that."

Tommen smiled widely, feeling the tears in his eyes. "Thanks mum, dad…I just, this was really hard, but I feel much better now."

They both smiled and finally, when he exited the living room, he did so feeling much better than before. Myrcella grinned at him and they headed to their rooms to get changed out of their school uniforms.

* * *

As they headed upstairs, Joffrey had returned home; he was smiling, recalling the time spent with his friends before coming home. He began walking past the living room, when he heard his parent's voices from inside

"What should we do about him being out?" He heard his mother ask

"Not sure. I don't know if he wants the public to know he's gay" His father replied.

Joffrey scoffed at that. _'Are they talking about uncle Renly - don't they know everybody already knows'  
_  
But that thought was soon brought to a grinding halt by his mother's next words.

"We'll talk to Tommen in the morning. It's Saturday, he'll have less on his mind then. We'll see what he wants."

'_Tommen!'_ Joffrey thought, scandalized. _'My brother, my own brother, a filthy cocksucker, a fucking sodomite!'_

He couldn't believe it, he was so enraged all thoughts of getting changed or doing anything else left his mind. He had even forgotten about the fun he had earlier. He practically slammed his school bag down on the floor, before storming upstairs, determined to confront Tommen about this.

His thoughts whirled angrily as he did so. _'I'll not have any brother of mine shaming us like this. Uncle Renly is bad enough. Oh Gods, now it makes sense, why he…why he wears those damned uniform shorts at such a short length; why he wore that ridiculous Speedo when we had that pool party!'_

He growled as he reached the top of the stairs; he wouldn't let this stand.

He stormed over to Tommen's room and knocked on his door, hard.

"Open up, fag" He snarled.

Tommen opened the door, still clad mostly in his uniform; having only removed his blazer, tie and shoes. "What do you want, Joff?"

He clearly hadn't heard how Joffrey had addressed him.

Joffrey regarded him with disgust. "You're a bloody freak! A fag!"

"What business is that of yours?" Tommen said sharply, not wanting to listen to his brother and his bigoted views.

He knew it would happen eventually, that Joffrey would find out, he just hadn't expected it to be this soon.

Joffrey began ranting; pointing at Tommen's shorts. "I should have suspected. Your shorts are the shortest ones available. It's a hint, isn't it! Is that some trick so other disgusting degenerates know who the same as them, which ones like to take it up the ass?"

Tommen had to fight back a laugh at the sheer ludicrous nature of Joffrey's comment. Especially when he glanced at Joffrey's shorts, also two and a half inches above the knee, the shortest available length.

"Are you stupid?! Your shorts are as short as mine, dear brother." He pointed out. "So what's that mean, are you trying to let the gay community know you're gay too?"

"You take that back! I am normal unlike you!" Joffrey snapped, his face going bright red with anger.

"What's going on here?" They heard their mother ask.

She had heard the yelling and had come upstairs to find them arguing by Tommen room.

Tommen didn't want to argue, and definitely didn't want to have his mother dragged into this.

"Nothing, mom." He said quickly before turning back to Joffrey and asking.. "Then why?"

"I am handsome and I know it! I do that so that girls can enjoy my beauty." Joffrey declared arrogantly. "I'm being nice."

"Well then. Isn't that similar to what you accused me of, how hypocritical." Tommen shot back, making Joffrey glare.

Tommen then decided to clarify. "Just so you know, yes I have shorter shorts, but it isn't for men to look at me, like you'd have girls check you out. I like these shorts because I find them comfortable."

"Oh yeah, of course," Joffrey replied sarcastically, clearly not convinced.

Tommen shook his head; this was stupid, and he really wasn't in the mood to keep fighting, especially about something as stupid and pointless as the length of his shorts.

As he turned away however Joffrey then snapped. "But you owe me an apology. Tell him, mum"

"What for?" Tommen protested

"Implying that I am a filthy sodomite!"

Cersei gasped in horror before suddenly interjecting. "Watch your language, Joffrey. And go to your room, you too Tommen."

It was clear to Tommen he wasn't in trouble, but she was sending him into his room to cool down and to prevent things getting out of hand.

However he couldn't let Joffrey get away with what he said.

"Being gay isn't an insult!" He snapped. "If you take it as one while you claim, in your heart, that you prefer girls…Well, maybe you're not so sure about your likings!"

"You're doing it again!" Joffrey nearly screamed. "I want my apology! Mum, you heard him"

"Enough! Both of you!" She yelled this time. "And go to your rooms like I told you too."

Tommen let out a sigh as he closed the door, doing as he was told. He could hear Joffrey try to protest but then the sound of him storming off to his room.

Tommen shook his head. _'Well, it's getting colder, almost time for the winter uniforms, at least then we won't have to worry about this stupid issue.'_

He put the matter to the back of his mind and tried to calm down. He had something else to deal with now. Coming out to his parents was only the first step; he had to tell them now that he had a boyfriend, and to tell them just who that boyfriend was.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, we all know Joffrey isn't the most 'rational' person :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Robin smiled as he exited the school with Tommen. The cold air hit them the moment they stepped out of the building. It was the beginning of autumn and things were getting colder, so much so that their uniforms had changed. There were now dressed in the boy's winter uniform which was more or less identical to their summer uniform except they wore trousers instead of shorts.

In the girl's case, again, their uniform was the same, only, instead of socks, they wore grey woollen tights.

Robin didn't mind the uniform change, for two reasons. Firstly, it meant he was able to cover up his sickly pale skin; something he was still rather insecure about. Secondly, when looking at Tommen, his gaze wasn't constantly flicking down to his legs, as they were now covered. Despite both of them now open with each other and dating, that still made Robin feel like a perv.

He noted that Tommen seemed quite happy about something and was curious about it.

"Did something happen?" He asked. "You've been smiling so much, I mean, you're normally happy but, I've never seen you this happy."

Tommen turned to him and grinned. "I…I came out to mum and dad, they, they accepted it. What's more, they've accepted us. I told them I was dating and that I was dating you, they're both very happy for us, as is my sister."

Robin was surprised at that but then grinned too and leaned in, pecking Tommen's cheek.

Robin pondered for a moment before deciding to ask.

"So, you're family's alright with it, except…?"

Tommen nodded. "Joffrey; but then, I never expected him to accept it; just the way he is."

Robin sighed. "I guess you're right; oh well; your parents accept it, that's what matters."

"Yeah." Tommen replied. "Oh, Joffrey is just ridiculous sometimes, like when he found out the truth, wait till you hear this."

He told Robin about Joffrey's ludicrous insults and his 'epiphany' on Tommen's shorts. Robin laughed at that, unable to believe anyone could be so stupid, especially since, as Tommen rightly pointed out, he wore the same kind of shorts. After a brief pause Tommen noted Robin seemed to be in deep thought.

He gently squeezed Robin's hand. "What's on your mind?"

Robin sighed and admitted. "I've not come out to mum yet. But…I know I should tell her first, but there's someone else; someone I'm hoping I can talk to."

Tommen waited, wondering who it was.

"I…I was gonna go to Winterfell, see my cousins, my aunt and uncle." Robin explained. "I, Mum and Aunt Catelyn went to the same school together; they had similar education. I'm hoping that, if Aunt Cat accepts me, maybe mum will too.

Tommen smiled and nodded. "Sounds like a reasonable idea to me, want me to come with you?"

Robin looked at him surprised but then, seeing that usual easy smile on Tommen's face, he readily agreed. Together they got on the bus and began the journey to Winterfell.

It did not take them long to arrive; they had both texted their families to let them know where they were. Getting off the bus they began the walk to the Stark's mansion. Robin paused when he noticed the cars in the driveway.

"Ah…Looks like we're not the only visitors." He remarked. "Also looks like Robb is home too."

Tommen however did his best to reassure him. "Hey, c'mon, you can still do this. I'm right here."

Robin smiled gratefully and nodded and together they headed up to the door and Robin knocked. They waited only a few moments before it was answered. Eddard Stark was surprised to see the two boys on his doorstep.

"Robin, Tommen, come in." He said, smiling warmly in greeting none the less. "Nice to see you both again; sorry we just, weren't expecting more company."

Robin nodded. "Yeah, I know, sorry, we kinda, just decided to drop by."

Tommen also nodded, in confirmation and together they headed through to the living room. Robin gulped when he saw all those assembled; all the Starks were present, Eddard, his wife Catelyn, their five children Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon, Arya still being dressed in her school uniform, apparently, either not finding time to get changed, or just being too lazy to do so.

The other guests were in fact Tommen's uncle Renly, along with his boyfriend, Loras Tyrell and Loras' sister, Tommen's former crush before he discovered the truth about himself, Margaery Tyrell.

Eddard smiled and spoke.

"Hope you don't mind, Robin and Tommen decided to give us a surprise visit." He explained.

The others all smiled; Renly nodded. "Not at all; good to see you again Tommen, it's been a while."

Tommen sat down next to Robin and replied. "Yeah, it has; sorry about that Uncle Renly, just…had a lot on my mind lately."

He saw the glance he was getting from everyone, except Arya, Bran and Sansa, who already knew.

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about; in fact, everything's fine now, never better." He explained quickly.

Everyone seemed to relax after that; the trio who already knew gave him a knowing smile. They all settled in and began making small talk, mostly about school. It was then the subject turned to their love lives, started by Robb mentioning he had a new girlfriend.

This led to some of the usual questions; followed by the others wanting to know how the rest of the family's love interests were. This meant questions regarding Sansa and Arya's respective boyfriends, Podrick Payne and Gendry Waters; and Bran's girlfriend, Meera Reed.

Robin explaining quietly to Tommen about who each person was; he also lightly touched on the fact that Gendry and Meera were both slightly older, five years older exactly, then Arya and Bran. Then, surprising them all, after some talk with Renly and Loras about their love; fourteen year old Rickon revealed that he also had a girlfriend.

He then revealed that said girlfriend was none other than Tommen's cousins, Shireen Baratheon, a girl the same age as Arya.

Hearing all about his cousins love lives, and all the happiness they had and that their parents had for them, gave Robin hope. So too did seeing Renly and Loras, who were also homosexual and Margaery, who was clearly open-minded as she supported her brother and his boyfriend. So, after sharing a glance with Tommen, who nodded encouragingly; he cleared his throat.

"Um…there's something important I wish to tell you." He announced to them.

They all turned to face him, some with concern, Arya, Bran and Sansa, with the same encouraging look Tommen had given him.

"I…I too am in love with someone, we're dating…"

There were smiles from them all and Robb spoke up. "Good for you Robin, so, who is she?"

Robin bit his lip. "Well, that's the thing; my love is not a 'she'. In fact, he's sitting right next to me."

As he said that, he took Tommen's hand. There was a small moment of silence before the smiles appeared again and he was relieved as his family, and the guests, all began congratulating them both. He finally had hope, things wouldn't be so bad. He just hoped his mother would take it as well as they all had.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, glad you liked that :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yup, it's good :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Robin sighed as he sat on his bed, it was late evening, dinner had just been finished. He looked at the photo of him and his dad that he kept on his bedside table. He couldn't remember who had taken it, but they were sitting on a bench in the park. He thought nervously about his sexuality, he wanted to come out, but he was afraid. He knew his father would have accepted it no matter what, but his mother... he wasn't sure. He also knew his stepfather would be even worse. He had never seen eye to eye with Peytr; never forgiven him for trying to replace his father. There was also something about him that Robin didn't trust; as such he refused to accept him, even keeping his father's last name, while his mother had taken her new husbands.

'_I…Can I really do this? I don't know but; the longer I delay, the more chance she has of finding out from someone else.' _He pondered. _'It'll be better if mum hears it from me, that way I'll know what's being said.'  
_  
So knowing he needed to do it, he decided now was the time. His stepfather was still out at work, so he got up and left his bedroom, walking downstairs. He went looked for his mother and found her in the living room; reading a magazine.

"Mum, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked; trying to keep his voice steady.

"Of course," she said, putting down her magazine.

He decided to admit something straight away. "It's serious"

He paused, trying to gather his thoughts. His mother looked at him, her eyes widening, worry beginning to appear in them.

Lysa could feel the panic bubbling up inside her; her precious son had just told her he had something serious to talk to her about.

Immediately she feared the worst, what with his illness. "Are you feeling worse? Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No... Mum is nothing like that" He said quickly, wondered why his mother always thought he was sick; things were under control after all.

"Then is it your grades? I can go talk to your teachers, they shouldn't be punishing you for having to stay home. You're not just skipping," she said, glaring, already mad.

Robin suppressed a groan. "My grades are good, mum."

He still hadn't been able to get around to explaining things yet, but his mother wasn't finished and her next comment nearly made him choke.

"Ohhh... my... is there a girl? Did, did you got someone pregnant," she sounded desperate now.

Finally Robin couldn't take anymore and the words just came bursting out. "No, and I'm not likely to get anyone pregnant. I'm gay, mum. I have a boyfriend..."

She gasped in shock, disbelief and horror written on her face.

She immediately reacted, responded to what she felt was the cause of this. "What?! No... That's not possible. You can't just act out, just because you don't like Petyr."

Robin gaped at this and she continued. "I love him, son, and don't you dare me asked me to choose."

"It has nothing to do with Petyr. This is about me." Robin tried to explain, but she wasn't listening.

"No! You think this makes things better! Your father is dead, I'm married to Petyr. Nothing is going to change, because you choose to be difference" She snapped.

She couldn't believe this; how could he be doing this to her.

Robin shook his head; he couldn't understand it; his aunt had accepted him, why couldn't his mother.

Suddenly angry with her for the first time in his life, he yelled. "I'm not choosing, mum. I'm gay and it has nothing to do with dad, or Petyr. It's just the way I am!"

He stopped himself, trying to calm down; not wanting to go into a fit. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes.

"Get out!" Lysa yelled suddenly "Come back when you stop acting out!"

Robin froze, shocked, but then sighed in defeat and went upstairs, to the bathroom - he knew couldn't leave without his medication. He picked them up and put them on his pockets, taking a drag on his inhaler before also pocketing it. He then went to his room for his phone, a jacket, he put his shoes on, and just before leaving his eyes fell on the picture of him and his dad again. He picked it up, before leaving his house; fighting back tears the whole time.

Tommen had been playing on his computer, when he noticed his phone ringing, he smiled at Robin's photo on the screen before answering it.

"Hi," he said cheerfully, but he heard nothing from the other side. "Robin, are you there?"

"I... Tommen... please," Tommen froze, he could hear the tears in Robin's voice.

"Robin, what happened?" He said, fearful for his boyfriend.

Robin took a shuddering gasp and then said. "I told my mother, and she..."

"It's okay..." He stopped, realizing how stupid that sounded. "I know, it's not okay, but I'm here."

"I don't have anywhere to go..." Robin choked out through tears. "My aunt and her family are away out, I can't go there."

Tommen thought quickly and made up his mind. "You can stay with me. I'll talk with my parents. Where are you?"

"I'm at the park. Near my old house, at the Vale."

"I think I know where you mean." He replied. "I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Just need to talk to my mum."

They hung up; Tommen was still worried; he couldn't believe it, of all the things to happen, this. He was also angry, particularly as it had been Robin, who he felt deserved better. He quickly ran downstairs, he found his mother in her office.

"Mum, I need to speak with you"

She looked up and saw his desperate expression. "What's wrong, son?"

"Robin told his mother about being gay, and she kicked me out." He explained; before pleading. "He has nowhere to be, nowhere to go."

Cersei was horrified; she couldn't believe anyone would do that to their own child.

She considered for a moment and then decided.

"He can stay here. But you're not sleeping in the same room, son"

"mum... come on; you didn't think I…" He complained.

She shook her head. "Better to get it firmly established, Tommen. Now, do you need to go pick him up?"

"Yes, I'll ask Myrcella take me?"

"Sure," she said, smiling lightly.

Tommen turned and ran to his sister's room, knocking at the door

"Myrcella, can I come in?"

"Yes, come in." She said.

He entered and saw her sitting on her bed, reading a book.

He quickly explained the situation. "Can you drive me to Robin? His mother kicked him out."

"Ohhh... how; how is he?" She gasped, worried.

Tommen bit his lip. "He was crying on the phone, Myrcella. I'm really worried."

"Okay, come on," She said, pulling on sweatshirt and sneakers.

When they got the car, he gave her the directions, to the park and they found it and saw Robin quickly.

Tommen turned to Myrcella.

"Can you wait here? I want to talk to him alone."

She nodded in understanding. "Of course. I'll wait."

Tommen got out the car and began to walk over to the bench. Robin was looking down, holding a picture frame in his hands

"Hey," Tommen whispered, sitting next to him.

He could see the photo now, it was Jon Arryn.

"That's your dad, right?" He asked, Robin nodded, sniffling slightly. "I think he mentored my dad, and Ned Stark."

Robin nodded at that, his voice shaky as he spoke. "He did. He said they were his pre-training for when he got me. He told me he would nail my teenage  
years, since I couldn't be harder that Robert."

"My dad talks about him a lot. He really looked up to him." Tommen replied.

"I used to be jealous of your father." Robin admitted, before explaining. "My father was older that most dads when he had me, he couldn't run no more, he soon had to stop picking me up, carrying me."

Robin paused before smiling lightly. "But he was still the best father I could wish for, he did his best to try sports with me - but I didn't liked it much and my asthma, plus dad's age...So he taught me to read instead - he had me reading everything,"

Robin let out a sigh as fresh tears fell, and Tommen didn't know what to say or do to make him feel better.

Finally Robin wiped the tears away and spoke, his voice slightly firmer.

"I think he would have been okay, with me being gay."

Tommen smiled. "I'm sure he would"

Robin sighed sadly. "What will I do if I can't go back home? Can't go to Winterfell tonight?"

"You have me and you have your mother's family, always. I've spoken to mum, you can stay with us. It will be okay," Tommen explained

He then pulled Robin into a hug and, at last, all Robin's tears burst forth.

The ride back to the Baratheon house was quiet, Tommen simply held Robin close. Myrcella had spoken kindly, greeting him as Tommen walked him to the car. He had replied; appreciating her kindness, but now they were quiet. When they finally arrived they got out the car and headed inside. Robin braced himself, uncertain what sort of welcome to expect. He saw Tommen's parents standing there, their expressions both sympathetic and welcoming; only Joffrey was scowling.

"You're letting that freak stay here." He snarled. "This is wrong, they'll be…"

Robert glared at his eldest. "Enough boy, we've discussed this already."

He then turned back to Robin and smiled. "Welcome to our home Robin; we're sorry about what happened."

Cersei nodded. "You are more than welcome to stay here. We're setting up the spare room for you."

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Baratheon." Robin replied gratefully.

"However, this is quite short notice." Cersei remarked. "We've not had time to set everything up; so, for tonight only, I've put a spare mattress in Tommen's room, you can sleep there."

Joffrey nearly went purple. "You're letting them sleep in the same room, it's right next to mine! They'll keep me up all night with their fucking!"

Cersei glared. "Language Joffrey! Also, I trust them, I know we can; they won't do anything. Incidentally, that's a ground rule in this house. I don't mind the two of you kissing, but there is to be nothing…intimate between you in this house, please."

Both boys nodded in understanding.

Tommen smiled and turned to Robin.

"Come on, I'll help you get settled in." He said.

As they turned to leave, Cersei called out to Tommen. "Oh, while Robin's staying here, I'd appreciate it, if you wore pyjamas to bed, Tommen."

Tommen nodded. "Okay mum, I will."

They then left the room, Joffrey scowled. "How can we trust them, ugh, how can we let that freak into the house. I don't want him touching me…"

"Not that stupid myth Joffrey." Myrcella shook her head. "Grow up."

With that she turned and also left. Meanwhile the boys were heading upstairs as Robin turned to Tommen, confused.

"You don't wear pyjamas to bed?"

Tommen shrugged. "I usually sleep in my boxers."

Robin nodded, blushing slightly. _'Of course, Tommen wears boxers; he's comfortable with who he is, a man. What would he think of me, still wearing briefs, like a kid? Oh what am I thinking; Tommen wouldn't mind that, he loves me.'_

Reassured by that thought, a thought reinforced by Tommen's actions this evening, he followed Tommen. While his mother may have kicked him out, he felt safe, secure, relieved that his boyfriend's family had taken him in. At least for now, he wouldn't have to worry; for now, things would be alright.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Yeah well; she's willing to make allowances for her children after all.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, I thought so too; yeah it is :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked their reactions; yeah, it was pretty sad, but at least he has Tommen; well, it's not really that surprising, it's Lysa.  
Megan Miner: Thanks, yeah well, they wouldn't really judge anyone for something like that; glad you liked that :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Myrcella smiled and let out a happy sigh. She was once more with her boyfriend; yet surprisingly, she was in her own house. It was a risk; she knew that, especially since they didn't know about her and Trystane. She didn't want to imagine what their reactions would be. Luckily she and Trystane actually had the house to themselves, the rest of the family were all out.

It had been a week since Robin had moved in with them; Robin was still feeling down about his mother's reaction. In an effort to help him forget and to relax, Tommen had taken him out to the video arcade along with Bran.

Her parents were away visiting Stannis and his family; she didn't know where Joffrey was; only that he too was out.

Enjoying this rare moment, Myrcella and Trystane spent most of their time at her home together. They spent most of it in her room, making out. Right now they both lay on Myrcella's bed, they hadn't gone too far. Myrcella was still clad in her simple white trousers; light green strapless tank-top and green flats. Trystane was clad in a pair of black jeans and white socks; his plain white T-shirt had been removed as they were making out and now lay on the floor, somewhere. That was as far as they had gone.

Myrcella was contented as she laid her head on her boyfriend's muscular tan chest. Trystane grinned, wrapping his arms around her, his hands on her lower back. She brought her left hand up to also rest on his chest.

"This is nice." She said quietly.

Trystane chuckled lightly; she smiled as she felt the vibrations of it through his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and replied. "You're right; I just wish, your family…"

Myrcella nodded. "I know; but maybe…maybe there's hope; I can probably talk to them, now that I've found the courage to do so."

Trystane looked down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Finding the courage to do so? Courage should come naturally to you, you're a lioness."

"Your Lioness Cub." She told him with a soft smile before shaking her head. "Yes, a lioness, who needed her little brother to show her what courage was, by coming out."

Trystane also smiled softly; understanding what she meant. He just hoped that things would really work out for them. That Myrcella's parents would accept them, as they had accepted Tommen and his boyfriend. Unbeknownst to them, they were no longer alone, standing at the ajar door, looking through the crack, was Joffrey. He was utterly shocked and furious at what he saw.

'_That slut, how dare she, she's betraying our family!'_ He thought; his rage mounting. _'She knows, she knows we hate the Martells. Yet she would let one of them touch her, fuck her. Ugh, look at them, catching their breath before they start shagging again.'_

He was still rather annoyed and put out by the presence of Robin Arryn in the house. Especially since, despite his efforts to catch them at it and prove it, the boy and his fag brother had been able to avoid being caught together in his room, he didn't know how they could fuck so quietly, especially since he was right next door, he should have heard them.

He heard the noise and his attention snapped back to the present again. He scowled as he saw his sister and the Martell boy, locking lips.

He rolled his eyes and turned away, heading towards his room. _'I can't watch this, gotta get away before she starts sucking his dick, always knew she was a slut, just didn't know how badly she wanted it.'_

He closed his bedroom and stalked over to his bed, still glaring. _'Honestly; my sister's a slut, my brother's a fag; I'm the only normal one in this family.'_

He listened as he heard movements from his sister's room and scowled, already imagining them doing what he thought they were doing. Truthfully however, they had simply got off the bed and Trystane was pulling his T-shirt back on. Unaware that Joffrey had seen them, yet not actually wanting to chance anything, he was getting ready to leave. They headed downstairs to the front door and kissed again.

"I'll see you later, good luck." He told her, knowing she planned to tell her parents at dinner tonight. "I love you."

Myrcella smiled. "I love you too."

He left and Myrcella began to head upstairs again. She stopped however when she saw Joffrey standing there glaring at her.

"You slut; I saw you and that Martell cunt." He snarled. "How many times?"

She froze, realizing that Joffrey knew; he had seen them. But his question had confused her.

"What are you talking about?"

Joffrey narrowed his eyes. "How many times have you and he fucked behind our parents back? A slut like you, I bet it was too many for you to count."

Myrcella glowered at the way Joffrey spoke about her; unable to believe he really thought that way about her, his own sister.

Joffrey scoffed, shaking his head. "Oh just wait till mum and dad hear this. I'll be telling them how the two of you were fucking like there was no tomorrow, how you were unprotected…"

Myrcella cut across him, fed up with his bullshit. "Which will be disproved by any doctor who examines me; especially since I'm still a virgin. Now if you'll excuse me."

She pushed past him, returning to her room, leaving Joffrey to glower at her.

'_She doesn't even have the nerve to admit it; she's sleeping around yet still pretends she's a virgin.'_ He rapidly formed his own opinions. _'Mum and dad have to know, they have to understand she's spreading her legs for a fucking Martell. Probably even planning to make a living on her back.'_

He returned to his room, already plotting. Myrcella meanwhile was thinking over how to explain to her parents; at dinner was her best bet as that was when she'd most easily be able to talk with them. Joffrey wouldn't manage to talk to them beforehand, for the same reasons as her, they'd be busy. She also knew getting the first word in would be important; she had to tell her side of the story first, before Joffrey twisted it with his lies. She began to prepare herself; this was it, there could be no more hiding, it was time for the truth to be revealed.

That night, at dinner; Cersei couldn't help but note that her daughter seemed rather subdued; something was on her mind. She glanced around, Robert had noticed too; Tommen hadn't yet, but that was because he was talking with Robin, who sat next to him. She couldn't tell if Joffrey had noticed or not, he seemed to preparing himself for something. Finally, Cersei decided to see if she could convince her daughter to open up about what was bothering her.

"Myrcella are you okay; you seem worried about something?"

Myrcella started before looking over at her mother. "Well, actually mum; there is something, I…"

Joffrey however spoke up. "Mum, she won't tell you every…"

"Silence Joffrey; Cersei wasn't speaking to you." Robert snapped, before turning back to his daughter. "Carry on, sweetheart."

Joffrey glowered as his chance slipped away. Myrcella took a deep breath and then explained.

"I'm dating someone." She said; then, before they could react, she revealed. "It's Trystane Martell."

There was a long pause during which Myrcella seized her opportunity and began to explain in depth about her relationship and everything that had happened. Ignoring Joffrey's attempts to object or speak up and add his lies. Finally Cersei spoke.

"This boy, Trystane Martell; does he treat you nicely." Myrcella nodded. "I see, very well then."

Robert smiled too. "Glad to hear it; well, I know this is gonna be awkward but, I think this might be a good thing Cella."

Myrcella's eyes widened. "You really think so."

"What, mum, dad, how can you, the Martells and us, the two of them have…" Joffrey spluttered, trying to protest.

"I think it's time we ended this stupid pointless feud." Cersei stated. "I believe Myrcella and Trystane are the ones to do just that."

Robert agreed and Myrcella smiled, seeing Tommen and Robin also smiling at her, silently congratulating her. Finally, Myrcella noted, things were alright, she'd no longer have to keep things secret.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

For those who think Cersei was rather quick to accept this; please be patient, tomorrow's chapter will focus on Cersei, in the wake of this revelation and you'll see why she reacted the way she did and just what she thinks.


	12. Chapter 12

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 12 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Glad you liked her :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, Cersei will be thinking more in depth about the relationship in this chapter.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Cersei thought quietly to herself as she considered what her daughter had just revealed to her yesterday. Myrcella had told her that she was dating a Martell; Trystane Martell, the youngest male of the family. That was certainly not something she expected; of all people for her daughter to date, a Martell had been the last one.

'_I would have thought that, this blood feud, would have made things impossible between them.'_ She pondered. _'But it didn't; they persevered and it, it worked.'_

Indeed, so far, the only person against them seemed to be Joffrey. Cersei sighed sadly at the thought of the way her eldest son was reacting. It dismayed her to see her eldest son act in such a vulgar way. He seemed convinced that Myrcella and Trystane were sex fiends. Cersei however trusted her daughter and believed her when she said she was still a virgin.

Cersei shook her head. _'I honestly don't know what's come over Joffrey. If he's not giving Tommen and Robin trouble for their sexuality; he's acting as if Myrcella is a…whore.'_

She pushed her thoughts away from that and thought about the impact Myrcella and Trystane dating would have, as well as how she had really felt when the truth was revealed.

She pondered deeply as she considered it.

'_I was shocked; I felt I should be angry, because of the feud, the bad blood between us. But…Then I realized how foolish that was.' _She noted quietly. _'This feud has gone on for years, it's getting ridiculous now. Maybe Myrcella and Trystane will be the ones to end it, with their love.'_

She smiled lightly; it was certainly something to hope for. A chance for things to finally be at peace.

She did have one reservation however. _'He better treat her right; I'll have to meet him sometime. I have to be sure he's the right man for my daughter; that he's not going to hurt my little girl.'_

She smiled lightly; she knew Myrcella was seventeen, a typical energetic teenager. But to Cersei, she would always be her little girl. She decided to talk with Myrcella about inviting Trystane around to the house to properly meet him sometime. She was aware that Myrcella had already gone to meet the Martells and that they had accepted her. She could only imagine how it must have been for Myrcella, to meet them, knowing their suspicions of her.

'_Still, it went well, that's good at least.'_ Cersei smiled; certainly hopeful. _'Well; there's no sense in delaying any further, better do this before it's too late.'_

She was going to inform her father of this. She knew if she waited much longer he'd likely receive the news from someone else, so it would be a garbled or false account. She had to do it herself; to ensure he knew the truth.

As she approached he father's mansion; she considered everything. To her surprise her father hadn't raised an issue with Tommen's sexuality. While he did not openly express support, the fact he at least accepted it was enough. In fact, so far, the only thing lately he had shown any issue with was Jaime and Brienne's engagement. But, since it was clear nothing would stop them, he simply no longer bothered; again, accepting it yet not showing any open support. To put it in his own words; there was enough trouble without having to deal with issues within the family, such as arguments with family members about their love lives.

'_He does allow for things like this; but not often, and only for family.'_ Cersei noted to herself. _'I just hope he can find it in himself to do so again, for Myrcella's sake.'_

She entered the mansion and made her way along to her father's office. She knocked on the door.

"Enter." Her father said; calm and serious as usual.

She opened the door and stepped in; her father, Tywin Lannister, was seated at his desk; working through a mountain of paperwork. He observed her with the same, almost emotionless, expression.

"Cersei; to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked calmly; putting down his pen.

Cersei took a seat and prepared herself. "I…I came because there is something you should know. I feel it would be better if I told you."

Tywin raised an eyebrow. "Oh really; just what is so important that you feel you have to tell me?"  
"Well, the only way it can be even better is if, Myrcella tells you herself." She replied. "But…"

She paused; uncertain.

There was an awkward silence; until finally Tywin shook his head.

"What has happened to my granddaughter?" He asked firmly.

Cersei sighed. "She…she has a boyfriend and it's; Trystane Martell."

There was silence again and Cersei, determined to try and make her point.

She quickly added. "I believe this will be a very good thing father; I have good reason to believe it."

"Explain." Was all her father said.

He sat back, observing her calmly, inscrutable; as he tapped a finger on the desk, waiting for her to begin. Cersei took a careful breath and began explaining; telling him of her logic and her hopes for the two of them. She explained her views and also expressed her support for them, as well as that of the rest of the family. Although she tactfully avoided talking about Joffrey's actions, just as she had done when talking about Tommen and Robin. When she finished Tywin remained quiet, although his face was unreadable, Cersei knew her father well enough. She knew he was thinking over everything she had said. He would give his answer soon, once he had reached his own conclusion, after taking everything into consideration.

Finally Tywin nodded slowly.

"So, you are committed to this; you support them?"

"Yes." Cersei replied at once."

Tywin nodded again. "Very well then; so be it."

Cersei started at that; but before she could ask, her father began explaining.

"It's no secret I am getting old Cersei." He remarked. "This stupid feud has gone on for too long; if we have a chance for it to end, I wish it to be so. There are other, more important things; I would like to focus on after all."

Cersei smiled and nodded. "Thank you."

Tywin looked at her seriously. "However; if that boy hurts her, there is going to be trouble."

Cersei nodded in agreement, relieved. Hopefully things would all work out for them all at last.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you liked him :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, thought it was sweet :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Robin awoke with a yawn, he was now familiar with the room he was staying in; it no longer confused him when he awoke. He sat up and smiled widely as he noted it was a bright and sunny Saturday. His smile widened as the sleep cleared from his mind and he remembered what day it was.

'_It's my birthday; I'm sixteen today.'_ He recalled. _'Tommen said he had plans for us today.'_

He quickly got out of bed and checked the clock; it was after 9 in the morning. He quickly grabbed some clean clothes and, after taking his medication, he quickly got dressed. He then left the room and headed downstairs; he found the Baratheons in the dining room. He smiled and went to join them at the table. Before he sat down however, Myrcella stood, smiling, and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday Robin." She said warmly.

"Thanks." He replied; his happiness only increasing.

They sat down and both Robert and Cersei also wished him a Happy Birthday. He was grateful for this; he knew the only reason they were likely to remember would have been because of Tommen. But he didn't mind; even though it meant only Tommen's plans would be carried out for his birthday. Although it seemed they did at least have prepared a birthday breakfast for him, his favourite pancakes.

Tommen grinned at him and leaned closer.

"Happy Birthday." He said, kissing him lightly before whispering. "Again."

Robin was surprised at the kiss, normally they simply held hands while around his family. Even more surprising however was Joffrey's lack of reaction; glancing out the corner of his eye, he saw Joffrey pointedly looking away from them. As for the 'again'; he and Tommen had stayed up to midnight, waiting for his birthday. They soon began eating; Robin was feeling elated, he couldn't remember ever being so happy before. Not only were things good now, but, if Tommen's plans were all he hinted at them to be, it was going to get better. He also realized that Joffrey's lack of reaction, ignoring their kiss, was his idea of a birthday present. He was going to leave them alone today.

Myrcella smiled and then asked. "So, I take it you guys have plans?"

"Yeah." Tommen replied. "I'll be taking Robin for lunch and then out to the movies…Of course; where we're going for lunch and what we're going to see, is a surprise."

Myrcella grinned at that and Robin groaned. "Ugh, Tommen, don't tease me like that."

Tommen laughed and took Robin's hand. They finished breakfast and spent some time, along with Myrcella, relaxing and generally having a simple day.

Later, Tommen and Robin were walking together, holding hands, both happy, in Robin's case, also feeling anticipation.

"So, c'mon, tell me." He asked. "Where are we going?"

Tommen shook his head. "Sorry Robin; no can do."

Robin made a face. "Why not, please, my Lion, tell me."

"You'll find out soon, we're nearly there." Tommen replied; grinning at Robin's use of the affectionate nickname he had for him. Tommen had one for Robin too; referring to him as 'My Falcon'.

They finally arrived at the restaurant and Robin's eyes lit up.

"Wow." He gasped.

Tommen nodded; grinning. "Yup, it's that new restaurant you were going on about. I thought we'd try it together."

Robin laughed and kissed Tommen's cheek. "I can hardly wait, let's go."

Tommen agreed and they headed inside. Tommen had already made a reservation, so they were led to their table and sat down. They consulted the menu; the restaurant was advertised to specialize in food from Essos. After consulting the menus and talking to each other, they made their choice. They gave their orders and waited; as they did so, Robin smiled and laid his hand on top of Tommen's. Tommen smiled back; he also noted the other people in the restaurant. Many were giving them curious looks, or smiling and talking amongst themselves. Tommen blushed as he heard the words 'cute couple' being mentioned a few times.

Relieved that nobody seemed to at least be reacting negatively to them here; Tommen was about to say something. However he then heard the three teen girls at the next table, talking to each other. One of them said something that confused him.

"Aww, they look like they just stepped out of a yaoi manga."

The other girls grinned and; surprising Tommen, Robin laughed.

Tommen looked at him quizzically. "What, what does that even mean?"

Robin then explained. "It's a male homosexual couple from an anime."

Tommen nodded now, understanding; the girls blushed, realizing they had been heard. Shortly after that the food arrived and they began eating. As they ate, the made small talk; Robin was enjoying himself immensely.

'_I've never felt happier in my life. I enjoyed my birthday's with mum, even more, the ones with her and dad. But this…'_ He thought to himself. _'Tommen's pulling out all the stops to make this the best day ever for me.'_

They continued to eat and finally; once they were done, Tommen paid, despite Robin's wish to split the bill. Once they left they walked to the nearby shopping mall; heading for the cinema. As they walked however Robin stopped; inhaling sharply. Tommen noticed and also stopped.

"What's wrong?" He asked; worried.

Robin swallowed, but didn't say anything; so Tommen followed his gaze. He then saw the source of his distress; walking towards them, although not having seen them yet, was his stepfather, Petyr Baelish.

There was no time to move or try and get out of the way.

"Robin?" Petyr remarked; stopping, surprised to see him.

Robin bit his lip and finally replied. "Petyr."

Petyr noted, with disapproval, Tommen's presence, as well as the fact Robin was holding hands with the boy.

"You look well." He said at last. "I see you are still continuing with this, 'relationship'."

Robin glared and snapped back. "This is who I am, Petyr, I'm happy about it. I'm not ashamed of who I am, I have no reason to hide."

Petyr shook his head. "How brave of you; standing strong; I'm sure your mother would be proud. If she wasn't heartbroken, by her baby boy doing such…unnatural things."

With that he walked off; leaving Robin shaken.

"Robin." Tommen said softly; gently touching his boyfriend's arm.

Robin shook his head. "I'm sorry I just…what he said; despite everything, I still miss mum. But…she, she doesn't…"

Tommen turned Robin to face him. "Don't even think about believing that nonsense, your mother doesn't hate you, she loves you, she's just confused. She needs time."

Robin sighed and nodded. "You're right, of course…Thanks Tommen."

"Don't let him get to you, this is _your_ special day." He told him.

Robin smiled and nodded, Tommen then asked. "Do you still want to go watch the movie?"

Robin nodded again and so they headed to the cinema together.

They sat through the movie; holding hands, even sharing a few kisses. It was a movie featuring Robin's favourite actor; Tommen laughed a little at Robin's crush on the actor.

"I should be jealous, you know." He joked; making Robin smile too.

After the movies they began heading back home. "Come on, I have something for you, it's at home."

Robin was intrigued by this and so they headed home together. Finally, at home, they headed to Tommen's room.

"Wait here." Tommen said; Robin did so, standing watching as he reached under his bed. "Okay, here we go. Happy Birthday Robin."

He turned and handed him the gift. Robin opened it and gasped; his eyes wide. The gift turned out to be a finely made, manly, pendant in the shape of the Arryn Falcon.

"Oh, Tommen, it's wonderful; you spoil me, my Lion." He said at last.

Tommen smiled and helped him put it on as he replied. "Only because you deserve it, my Falcon. It's for you to remember your family; I know you miss your parents, especially your dad."

Robin grinned and, once Tommen was done, he turned and kissed him. "Thank you so much Tommen, it's perfect."

Tommen grinned. That night, as Robin lay in bed, he smiled as he remembered the whole day.

'_It was perfect; oh Tommen…I really want to repay him for this kindness.'_ He thought to himself. _'I'll have to do the same for his birthday; that'll be perfect.'_

Smiling to himself he drifted off to sleep.

Lysa sat up in bed; biting her lip; she was concerned about the current situation. Petyr entered at that moment, noticing her distress.

"What's wrong love?"

She sighed and explained. "Today, today is Robin's birthday…I, I should call him, but…"

Petyr shook his head. "Lysa..."

"It's a special day and, maybe he…"

"Lysa; I understand this is hard for you. Despite everything, he's still your son." Petyr replied. "But he misbehaved. You are teaching him a lesson and parenting can be hard. If you call him, it can have the wrong effect, he'll believe that he is forgiven for his sin and that he can return and continue with his nonsense. This is for his own good."

Lysa nodded but said nothing; as they lay down to sleep, she kept things to herself. She wasn't sure how to explain it; especially to Petyr, but she was starting to have her doubts, especially about Robin's situation.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things still seem to be going well; surely that's suspicious, given how my stories usually go; when is the trouble going to start?


	14. Chapter 14

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 14 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah they are :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's a good sign, maybe there is still hope :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, they were. Well, it's sad but true, at least Tommen was there to cheer Robin up :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Myrcella fidgeted nervously, smoothing down her red miniskirt; and fixing her white tank-top. She was nervous; waiting along with the rest of the family; for her boyfriend's arrival. It had been her mother's idea surprisingly; knowing that Myrcella had been to visit the Martells on a few occasions. She had asked Myrcella to invite Trystane around for lunch; she had been surprised by this, but had done so. Trystane had agreed to come over, his voice indicating he was likely as nervous as Myrcella felt.

"Myrcella please, sit still." Her mother said gently.

Myrcella stopped fidgeting. "Sorry mum."

Her father sent her a sympathetic look, while Tommen and Robin before smiled reassuringly at her. Only Joffrey wore a scowl; shaking his head, clearly wishing to be anywhere but here.

'_Oh, this is gonna go wrong, I know it.'_ She thought fearfully. _'Joffrey's going to say something, inappropriate or…or insulting.'_

Her older brother had made his opposition to her relationship quite clear. She had no doubt he'd do anything to make things awkward for Trystane, or deliberately provoke him.

Myrcella bit her lip. _'He won't be satisfied until I break up with Trystane; not only that…'_ She looked over at Tommen and Robin. _'He's determined to ruin Tommen's life; hurt him and Robin. It's like he wants us to be miserable.'_

Myrcella was jerked out of her thoughts by the doorbell.

She waited; feeling her heart hammering in her chest, until finally, the door was opened and Trystane stepped into the room. He had taken care to dress neatly; he became aware of all eyes on him now.

'_Whoa, this is…Is this is how Myrcella felt when she met my family?'_ He wondered. _'Now I understand how she was so nervous…She looks nervous now.'_

He smiled lightly to her; trying to reassure her; she returned the smile, but it was clear she was still nervous. He prepared himself as Myrcella's parents stood up.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Baratheon." He greeted politely.

They smiled and returned his greeting, Cersei adding. "Welcome Trystane; you're very welcome here."

Trystane smiled, noting Joffrey shaking his head, scowling, but ignored him. Myrcella had warned him about this; he was determined not to rise up to any of Joffrey's attempts to rile him. He was 'formally' introduced to Joffrey; who greeted him shortly; making it clear he didn't feel Trystane was welcome. He was also 'formally' introduced to Tommen and Robin; they were friendlier in their greeting. He was pleased to see them both happy and holding hands, clearly comfortable in their relationship.

'_All this after so long being afraid or having…problems.'_ He pondered. _'They deserve such happiness; Myrcella always wants to stand for them, I'd gladly do the same.'_

With the greetings over Trystane settled down on the couch, next to Myrcella, they immediately linked hands. Soon they got to talking, mostly about random things, until it was time for lunch and they went to eat. Myrcella smiled, gradually feeling more and more relieved as time passed. It seemed that things were going well, Joffrey hadn't been able to do or say anything against them, her family were slowly coming at last to accept them.

* * *

Tommen smiled as he entered the gym run by his uncle Jaime. He hadn't been here in a little while.

'_I really shouldn't have left it this long.'_ He noted to himself. _'Still; might as well get to work. Don't want to lose all my hard work after all.'_

He had enjoyed lunch with his family and Trystane. It had gone very well, Joffrey had spent much of the meal scowling, but unable to comment, as everybody kept cutting across him. But otherwise; things had gone perfectly and when Trystane finally left, his parents were satisfied that he was right for Myrcella. Myrcella had left with Trystane, going to see the Martells. Tommen had excused himself then to go to the gym; Robin had opted to remain at home. He entered the changing room and quickly got changed into simple blue shorts and a white tank-top; he pulled on white ankle socks and a pair of black gym shoes. He soon emerged from the changing room and, as usual, opened his workout with a warm up jog on the treadmill. While he was doing that, his uncle Jaime approached him.

"Tommen, it's been a while. How are you?" He remarked as he approached.

Tommen smiled; still jogging. "I'm good Uncle Jaime; just thought I should get myself back to work here again, before I lose it all."

Jaime nodded slowly.

There was a brief silence during which, Tommen's warm up ended and the treadmill stopped. He got off and turned to face Jaime.

Finally, Jaime then asked. "How is Robin?"

Tommen smiled widely. "He's great; he still has trouble, due to the issues with his family…But he's doing well."

"He's lucky to have you Tommen; keep helping him."

"I'm the lucky one, to have someone like Robin." Tommen replied. He paused and then added. "How's Brienne?"

Jaime smiled at the mention of his fiancée. "She's doing brilliantly; she's also away to work, I'll be picking her up later, then we're going to dinner."

Tommen smiled and nodded. "Sounds great; well, I better get started on my work out."

Jaime nodded and Tommen headed off to begin. As he did so he began thinking about his Uncle Jaime and Brienne, his soon to be Aunt. He quite liked her; it was fun seeing them together. It was strange, they rarely admitted it, but they both made each other complete; happy, they certainly smiled a lot more. Smiling happily at those thoughts, Tommen focused on his work out and began the process of improving and maintaining his fitness.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks; glad you liked it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
****Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, I thought so too; yup and things went well...almost too well, wouldn't you say?**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Tommen winced as he arrived home from the gym; he tried to rotate his aching shoulders, but that just made the pain in his neck worse. His shoulders and neck were stiff after his work out.

'_I knew I'd left things too long…still it could've been worse.'_ He noted to himself. _'My neck and shoulders are just stiff; I could've easily pulled a muscle if I wasn't careful.'_

He headed to his room; as he was on his way he smiled when he saw Robin walking down the hall. Robin smiled back, stopping as Tommen came level with him.

Tommen also stopped and greeted his boyfriend. "Hey; how are you?"

"I'm good, thanks. How did everything go?" Robin replied, asking the question casually; clearly more relaxed than he'd ever been.

Tommen smiled and explained; he paused and then added. "I'm kinda stiff; but, I should be alright."

Robin nodded and they kissed briefly; when they parted Robin laughed gently, wrinkling his nose.

"Don't take this the wrong way Tommen, but you stink."

Tommen laughed and nodded. "I know, I'm just going for a shower. I'll see you after."

Robin nodded and they headed into Tommen's room. There Tommen set his gym bag down, ready to empty it later; he then grabbed a pair of boxers and, with Robin sitting down to wait on Robin's bed; Tommen headed for the bathroom.

While Tommen was showering; Robin remained seated on the bed. He was surprised truthfully about how well the day had gone. Robert and Cersei had left a couple of hours ago; they wouldn't be back until at least ten that night. Myrcella was out too, visiting Rosamund; with Tommen out at the gym, Robin was alone in the house with Joffrey.

Yet to his relief, Joffrey had spent all his time in his room, using his phone, or using the internet, to chat with that group he called his friends. Robin simply stayed in his room and listened to music; using his headphones so as to avoid provoking Joffrey. He wasn't in the mood for any problems from Joffrey after all. He continued to wait for Tommen to return from the shower.

It wasn't much later that Tommen did indeed return; clad in his boxers, while his body was mostly his hair was still damp. Robin blushed, but still smiled. Tommen noticed this and smiled back; before rubbing his neck again.

"Tommen?" Robin asked, worriedly.

Tommen shook his head. "My neck and shoulders are still stiff."

Robin bit his lip and replied. "There, I might be able to help, I know a way I could relieve that pain for you."

Tommen looked at him for a moment; and then nodded.

"Okay; show me."

Robin nodded and gestured for Tommen to come closer; ready to explain.

Myrcella smiled as she returned home; she had spent a great time with her family and Trystane; then later she had gone to visit Rosamund, now she had returned home. She knew her parents were out and later she planned to go and visit the Martells; planning to return later in the night.

But first she wanted to see what plans those still in the house had; so she began to head upstairs. As she walked down the hall however; she heard something. She paused, suddenly concerned, she approached Tommen's room and heard it again. Tommen was moaning; she listened.

"Oh Gods, that's so good." He was moaning. "You're really great at this Robin."

Myrcella suppressed a gasp. _'Gods, surely not, Mum said, no sex in the house…surely they wouldn't…'_

She slowly, nervously, edged the door open lightly. She felt the pressure leave her as she saw that what she feared wasn't the case. Tommen was lying face down on the bed, wearing only his boxers. Robin was straddling his back; but thankfully was fully dressed, also, it turned out Robin's 'great skill' was in giving a massage; as that was what he was doing to Tommen's neck and shoulders.

Myrcella shook her head. _'Oops, silly me, I should have known; they wouldn't break their promise to mum. Ugh, I've been to close to Joffrey for too long; my mind's getting affected by it.'_

Tommen moaned again and then, suddenly, catching the attention of all three of them, Joffrey yelled out.

Robin leapt up and was soon on his feet; Tommen sitting on the edge of the bed. Both of them were wide-eyed; Myrcella saw Joffrey emerge from his room, his face red as he was clearly enraged. Myrcella opened the door and stepped in.

"Cella; what…?" Tommen began.

Myrcella shook her head. "Sorry about the noise; our older brother has a dirty mind."

Joffrey stormed into the room behind her; glaring. "Oh, like you weren't thinking the same."

"True; but I made to effort to assess the situation, rather than jump to conclusions." She replied.

Robin shook his head. "Could someone tell us what's going on?"

"Shut up fags, you know what I'm talking about; you two were fucking; breaking your promise to mum. I'll be telling her."

"Joffrey, they weren't." Myrcella said firmly. "I saw them."

Tommen nodded. "Yeah, Robin was just giving me a massage; because my neck and shoulders still hurt form the gym."

Joffrey glowered. "Liar, you're only in your boxers…"

"Robin is fully dressed and I just came from the shower." Tommen shot back, gesturing to his still damp hair as evidence.

Joffrey shook his head and stalked away. Myrcella sighed and turned to them.

"Don't worry about him, if he says anything to mum, I'll back you up." She told them. "But please, be a bit more careful…Those noises you were making didn't exactly sound, innocent."

She smiled and left for her room, leaving both boys blushing as they realized what she meant.

* * *

Joffrey growled in disgust as he paced up and down in his room; unable to believe the audacity of his fag brother and his boyfriend. Even worse, he noted that Myrcella was siding with them in hiding it.

'_That's disgusting! Not only they fuck under my roof but they broke the promise they made to Mum!'_ He thought darkly.

Finally, needed to vent to someone, he called up one of his friends; his friend; a boy the same age as him called Waylon answered almost instantly.

"Joffrey?"

"Sorry to bother you..." Joffrey noted his tone and tried to regulate it.

Waylon had noticed however. "You sound unwell... Grab you jacket, the boys and I were going to grab coffee; you know; the coffeehouse where Ros works. I bet she won't be wearing underwear today. That should cheer you up."

Joffrey grinned at the thought of the ravishing redhead and the thought of seeing up the skirt she wore as part of her work uniform. "Sounds nice."

He quickly hung up and got himself ready before heading out; trying to hide his disgust. His brother and boyfriend would now be alone in the house. He decided to stay out as long as possible, rather than come home and hear them fucking again. He soon arrived and joined his friends.

Waylon wasted no time in asking. "So, what happened?"

"As you know, the fag that is my brother has his _boyfriend_ under my roof." He explained; noting his friend's expressions matching his own. "Well, about half an hour after he came back from the gym, I heard them fucking!"

His friends all made shocked, disgusted sounds; Joffrey felt vindicated at last; finally, he was with people who understood; who were sane, like him.

Waylon shook his head; looking disgusted.

"Gross! That's insane!"

"Yeah, I can't believe I have such a brother!" Joffrey replied.

Waylon rolled his eyes. "You're kind enough to call him a brother."

Joffrey grinned and remarked. "Yeah, you know me, I'm a good person." He paused and then added "But what hurts me more is the fact that my mum believed in them, she trusted them yet they broke their promise! When Robin moved in, they promised my mom they wouldn't do anything sexual in the house!"

The others all shook their heads and muttered amongst themselves.

Waylon shrugged before remarking. "Fags aren't to be trusted. As a man, I understand that anal is hot but only with a woman."

The boys all nodded, grinning.

"Yeah; hearing her moaning your name, feeling her cunt. Not some guy's cock"! Waylon then added with a sickened expression.

Joffrey let out a slow breath; he was already feeling calmer as he vented his frustrations. It felt good to hang out with people who understood.

* * *

Tommen smiled as he leaned in closer to Robin. They were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV. They had their arms around each other, leaning against each other; Tommen smiled and placed a kiss against Robin's temple.

"You know, after all of this; Robin, I just want to say…Thank you." He said softly.

Robin turned to him, surprised. "What for?"

Tommen's smile grew wider. "Everything; I've never been happier than when I'm with you."

Robin grinned at that before his expression softened as he and Tommen looked deeply into each other's eyes. They then kissed; softly at first but then it became more heated. Soon it increased and they began kissed deeply; moving almost automatically; but suddenly, realizing how far they were going, remembering Cersei's words, they stopped.

They were both breathless and Robin was blushing; his face crimson. Tommen was now shirtless, as was Robin; however Robin's jeans had been undone and slid to his ankles. As such his light blue briefs, decorated with little pictures of the Arryn falcon in gold, were visible.

"Sorry." Tommen said quickly; also blushing.

Robin shook his head. "It's fine; let's um…let's try to avoid that in the future, especially here."

Tommen nodded and they quickly got redressed and resumed their usual places; watching TV again. However they were both blushing, leaning into each other; small smiles on their faces, completely at ease. They both felt certain that now, nothing could truly spoil their happiness together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, things are still going well, too well; with a chapter ending like that; brace yourselves, trouble is on the way.


	16. Chapter 16

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 16 of my Game of Thrones story, now the trouble begins.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin; Yeah, it is :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, I suppose so, good point :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you like them. Well, here it is.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; glad you like him :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Tommen smiled as he waited near the entrance to the cafeteria. As the weather was warming up again, they were once more in their summer uniforms. Yet surprisingly, despite how eagerly he had been to do so before; Joffrey hadn't made any snide comments about Tommen's shorts.

'_Not even his usual bullshit about the link between their length and my sexuality.' _Tommen noted. _'Guess he's realized he can't use that one, thanks to me pointing out about his being the same length.'_

Tommen shook his head and continued to wait; he was waiting for Robin to arrive so they could go have lunch together. He was concerned however as Robin was a little late; he was usually on time and when he wasn't on time, he was early.

Tommen bit his lip as he considered this. _'I want to go look for him, but he might just be delayed. I might leave and he'll show up here…'_

As he was mulling it over one of the other students; a senior Tommen noted, approached him.

"Hey, Tommen, I've been looking everywhere for you." He said, Tommen could hear the note of panic in his voice. "It's about Robin."

Tommen went stiff; fear gripping him. "What is it, what's happened to him?"

The boy explained. "He's in the toilets, he fainted, one of my friends is staying with him, I came to look for you."

"Gods, thanks, I better go right away." Tommen gasped, worried now; it looking like Robin had taken a fit.

Tommen followed the boy as they headed to the toilets, Tommen's only thought being to get to Robin. He knew what Robin needed, what medications to use, knew Robin had them in his bag.

They soon approached the toilets, however Tommen slowed down; something seemed wrong, a strange feeling of dread overcoming him.

'_Something's not right; why do I feel…' _He began thinking but then suddenly, realized something. _'He's not here, what is this?'_

Robin was nowhere in sight.

"What's going on, he's not-" Was all Tommen got out.

At that moment, the boy gave some kind of prearrange signal. Next thing Tommen knew, he was surrounded by a group of boys, several of whom he recognized as Joffrey's friends. One had grabbed him in a vice grip, pinning his arms, using only one of their own. The other they used their hand to cover his mouth. He struggled and tried to get free, to no avail; his screams were muffled and unheard. Then, one of the boys, one he recognized as Waylon, spoke.

"Let's go, we're taking the dirty cocksucker outside, we'll teach him a lesson now."

Tommen's eyes widened and he renewed his struggles, but it still proved futile as he was dragged away outside. Tommen realized they knew what they were doing, outside, there was no CCTV to catch them in the act.

'_Oh Gods no, what are they gonna do to me…Shit, if I could only get free.' _He thought desperately as his plight increased. _'Dammit, someone needs to see this, I need help!'_

They soon dragged him to a secluded spot in the school yard and threw him roughly to the ground.

He turned onto his side, just in time for one of them to deliver a hard kick to his stomach. He yelped and gasped as suddenly he found himself being brutally beaten up.

"This'll teach you." Waylon growled. "Stupid fag, real men like pussies, not dicks."

One of the other boys laughed. "Ha, I bet he's the one who takes it up the ass anyway, look at his shorts, showing off for the other little fags."

Tommen growled. "Shut the fuck up, there's nothing wrong with being gay and I don't…"

He was silenced by more blows, including one of the boys grabbing his hair, pulling his head and punching him in the face. Pain exploded around his right eye and he yelled again. Then, desperate he lashed out; trying to use the strength he had built up at his uncle's gym. He tried desperately to fight back when suddenly he felt his fist connect with something, heard Waylon howl. He caught a glimpse, through the tears, of Waylon reeling back, clutching his nose, saw the blood. Then the pain consumed him again as they renewed their assault.

"Little fucker, this'll teach you!" Waylon growled.

Tommen screamed as he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm; he wasn't sure if it was broken or not however, but the pain was intense. Then, suddenly he was forced down onto his right side; he briefly, fearfully caught a glimpse of one of them armed with a pair of scissors, before he felt the pain as his left cheek was cut, down along his jaw and a little onto his neck. Then suddenly he heard the shouting and the panicked talk from the boys before they fled. Then, finally darkness took them.

Things were tense in the hospital; Tommen had been treated for his injuries but was still unconscious. He was now in a hospital bed; outside the room however, hospital staff were standing facing Robin, Myrcella and Trystane, while Joffrey lingered in the background.

"What do you mean I can't see him?" Robin demanded angrily.

The doctor shook his head. "We are not willing to expose the patient to more danger, it was his relationship with you that…"

Robin then snapped. "So, you're just as bad as the assholes who attacked him then. How's a bigot like you get to become a doctor anyway."

"That will do young man; I don't think…"

However it was then Robert and Cersei arrived and Myrcella quickly told them about what was happening. The doctor squirmed as they both turned to him, identical withering looks in their eyes.

"Robin, go and see Tommen." Cersei said, before the doctor could protest she added. "This man is no longer a doctor, so he no longer has authority to stop you."

Robert nodded. "Indeed, as of right now, he is dismissed from his job."

The doctor went pale and scurried away, dismayed, Robin immediately hurried into the room and took a seat at Tommen's side; clutching his hand.

He heard Joffrey outside. "I told you being gay was trouble; look at what it's caused."

Then Robert replying. "The only people to blame here are homophobic bigots."

"They attacked Tommen, they'll attack him again, so long as he stays with…" Joffrey tried to retort.

Robin however had heard enough.

Tears in his eyes, he turned to face them as they stood just outside.

"If they want to come again, let them. I'm not abandoning Tommen." He told Joffrey firmly. "If that means I get hurt, so be it."

Joffrey stared at him and then shook his head, turning away. Robin was shocked, Joffrey actually looked rather pale, scared even. However, he had no time to ponder that; so he turned his attention back to Tommen.

'_Please wake up.' _He prayed desperately. _'Please tell me you're okay?'_

He observed Tommen, already a large bruise was forming around his eyes, along with several other bruises and minor injuries. His right hand and forearm were secured in a brace and the cut to his cheek had left a scar. Robin leaned in and gently kissed Tommen; praying he would wake up soon. Meanwhile Joffrey was frantic, he couldn't believe what had happened, even worse, he knew the people responsible.

'_They did this; but, how could…People will think I had some part in this.' _He thought worriedly. _'But I never wanted things to go this far, I was just venting. What'll they do to me; but I can't just leave this. My friends, or my brother…Easy choice I guess.'_

Myrcella had noticed Joffrey's preoccupation and was confused; which added to her worries, it had been her and Trystane who had found those thugs attacking Tommen. It had been them who had chased them off and called for an ambulance. Joffrey continued to be deep in thought but then he turned to them.

"I…I have something to tell you all." He said, they turned to look at him. "I know who is responsible for this."

There was stunned silence as he made that announcement.

Joffrey then explained about how he had complained to his friends, even naming them all, especially Waylon, about Tommen's sexuality.

"They must've thought that by doing this, they were; solving the problem." He stated. "But I swear, I never wanted this…I may not exactly be, supportive but Tommen's my brother. I never wanted him hurt, I swear."

Remarkably, Myrcella noticed, Joffrey was indeed telling the truth. Finally their mother spoke.

"Oh Joffrey; I believe you, we all do. But, you have to think, actions have consequences, even yours."

Joffrey bowed his head. "I know, that's why I want to try and make this right."

Robert nodded. "You've already started; by giving us those names. We'll make sure they answer for this, I promise."

Joffrey nodded, a sudden sense of relief flooding him. They all waited anxiously for Tommen to wake up.

* * *

End of chapter; read and review please.

Well, now things have taken a drastic turn, what will happen next?


	17. Chapter 17

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it is a nice change :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, even he has limits in this, yeah he was, sadly that sort of thing does happen sometimes.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

It felt strange, waking up to an unfamiliar ceiling; knowing you'd been injured, but not feeling anything. At least it was for Tommen when he finally opened his eyes; he also became aware of someone holding his hand. He smiled as he recognized the touch and turned his head.

"Hey Robin." He said hoarsely.

Robin smiled widely. "Tommen, you're awake; oh thank the Gods."

Tommen smiled back, although his own smile was shaky; he remembered the attack, what had happened to him.

"How…how bad do I look?" He asked worriedly.

Robin shook his head. "Not too bad, the bruises will clear up, as will those other injuries except…well…"

He explained about the scar and Tommen groaned. "Ugh great, just what I need."

"What's wrong?" Robin asked.

Tommen turned his gaze back to his boyfriend; Robin was shocked to see how vulnerable he looked.

"I'm scarred Robin; my face is ruined and you…" He began.

Robin shook his head. "You're still handsome to me. I actually like it."

With that he kissed said scar, surprising Tommen greatly.

"It shows you for the fighter you are; my brave lion." Robin said.

Tommen gave a small laugh and replied. "Typical, how wise of you, my falcon."

They both laughed and finally; seeing Tommen seemed to have reasonably recovered enough; Robin told him everything that had happened, what they had found out; even of Joffrey's confession.

Robin smiled as he stepped out of the room. Tommen was sitting with his family now and he wanted to give them some privacy. Tommen had been surprised by what he had heard, particularly about Joffrey. It had achieved something good however; Joffrey was now at least tolerant of him and Tommen. He no longer complained or said anything against them; no doubt the lingering guilt influenced his thinking somewhat. Robin sighed as he sat down on the seat outside, next to Trystane. The young man smiled politely.

"You alright?" He asked; clearly concerned.

Robin nodded slowly. "I am now; now that Tommen's awake. I just, still can't believe this happened. Still, at least Joffrey told us the truth…That took a lot of guts."

Trystane agreed. "It sure did; especially for someone like Joffrey."

They both sat in silence for a while until Trystane looked up and spotted someone had approached them.

"Uh Robin." He said, getting the boy's attention.

Robin looked up. "Yeah?"

He looked up, just as the woman who had approached said his name. He immediately went rigid, his expression hardening, it was his mother. Lysa stood before him, looking rather uncertain, scared even. It was as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Something in her expression made Robin curious; but at the same time, his memory of her throwing him out meant he was still angry with her.

She stepped closer; biting her lip.

"Robin…"

He glared and replied coldly. "What do you want, Mrs. Baelish?"

She stared at that. "Robin, you're my son…"

"You have no son, isn't that what you said?" He snapped. "After all, no son of yours would disgrace you by being gay."  
Lysa lowered her head; Trystane noticed something different about her and intervened.

"Hey, Robin, at least hear her out." He said quietly.

Robin looked back at him, incredulous, but then nodded his acceptance, turning back to his mother. Lysa sent Trystane a grateful look before turning back to Robin.

"I heard, I heard about what happened to Tommen and, I was afraid, worried you'd also been hurt." She explained sadly. "It made me realize I've made a terrible mistake. Oh Robin, I'm so sorry. That doesn't begin to cover it, but I promise. I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

Robin stared at her in surprise. "So, you…you accept Tommen and I now?"  
Lysa nodded. "You're my son; I want you to be happy, if that means you find it with Tommen Baratheon, then yes, I accept it."

Robin didn't know what to say, but he knew his mother, her very presence here, even saying this, was a big step forwards. Impulsively he embraced her and she did the same, relieved to finally resolve things with her son. She knew Petyr wouldn't approve, but she had made up her mind, he'd just have to deal with it.

* * *

Tommen smiled as he sat with Robin in the back of Myrcella's car. She was driving them home; he had finally been released from the hospital. He rested his head on Robin's shoulder; Robin smiled and snaked his arm around Tommen's waist. Robin had already told Tommen about the incident with his mother.

"I'm glad you and your mum finally patched things up." He said softly. "But won't this cause problems, I mean…your step-dad."

Robin shook his head. "I don't know how it's going to work out, that's why mum wants me staying with you and your family for now."  
Tommen smiled at that and turned to kiss Robin's cheek.

"I certainly don't mind that." He said lightly making Robin laugh.

Myrcella grinned as she glanced in her rear view mirror at the pair.

"Now, now you two, behave." She teased gently.

They both replied simultaneously. "Sorry Cella." Then looked at each other before laughing.

Myrcella laughed too, shaking her head and driving on. Despite all the jokes, Tommen was frightened; based on what he had heard, nobody at school knew he'd actually been attacked yet. This meant that his attackers were still there, if…when he went back, they could get him again and finish the job.

'_Worse than that, they might hurt Robin.'_ He fretted. _'It's a miracle he's not been hurt by them yet.'_

He wondered fearfully what was going on and, most of all, what was to happen next.

Finally they returned home and entered; when they did they saw Robert and Cersei. The dark looks on their faces told Tommen something bad had happened.

"Mum, dad?" He asked; his voice shaking.

Robert handed him what looked like some kind of form. "This came from the school…Turns out one of the boys who attacked you is claiming you assaulted him. Broke his nose and such; taking advantage of the school's anti-bullying policies and the fact we've not reported what happened to you yet."

Tommen gasped horrified; the form was sent out to him in regards to accusing him of bullying a student; he had to sign the form and accept some form of punishment, or he would be considered a danger to other students and not be permitted back at school.

Worse was to come however as his mother revealed. "It's gone a step further; as a result of this, the police have got involved, you're being charged with assault."

Tommen shook his head. "This is, I can't…"

He could feel the tears welling up; he could see Myrcella and Robin, horrified. Joffrey looked like he was going to throw up; it was clear he knew who was responsible; as did Tommen. Waylon was the one he managed to strike; but it was in self-defence.

"Don't bother signing the form, or even touching it Tommen; give it to me." His mother said firmly. "Leave it to me, I'll be going to speak to that head teacher as soon as possible; he will see just how wrong he is."

Tommen nodded glumly, praying his mother would succeed; otherwise, it seemed things were just going to get even worse for him.

* * *

End of chapter, well, things are getting even more drastic, will justice be done, or is poor Tommen going to end up in serious trouble, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Yes, well, here's the result. Glad you liked it :)  
Veridissima: Yeah, it's pretty bad; well, read on and see; glad you liked that, true, but something like that is going to take time.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; yeah, tell me about it.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah I know, pretty surprising huh. Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Cersei drove into the school car park; doing her best to keep her anger under control.

'_How dare they, how dare they accuse my son, after what happened to him?'_ She raged quietly. _'I will show them how wrong they are, they will see the truth.'_

She had called and arranged this meeting with the head teacher and the officer who was in charge of the 'assault' case. She had to confront them, to make them see sense. She parked the car and got out, immediately heading into the school. She could see some of the students looked at her in surprise; a few whispered, but she ignored them and headed straight for the head teacher's office. She knocked on the door and was admitted. The head teacher was seated at his desk, while the officer stood next to the desk. The head teacher looked at her carefully.

"Ah, Mrs. Baratheon, please, sit down."

She did so, narrowing her eyes, letting her displeasure be known. Seeing the change immediately changed the atmosphere in the room. Cersei reached into her back and pulled out the collection of documents and such she would need. She then threw the form that had been sent to Tommen down on the desk.

"I demand to know on what grounds you sent this to my son." She snarled. "Did you even check you had all the facts first?"

There was a stony silence as the head teacher looked at the document and back at her; his expression changing to one of anger.

He shook his head.

"Mrs. Baratheon; we enforce a zero tolerance policy on bullying and…"

She cut across him. "And are willing to accuse a victim just to sweep matters out of sight."

There was a deathly silence before the head teacher started up again.

He sighed. "Mrs Baratheon; your son assaulted a boy, broke his nose.

Cersei slammed her hand down on the desk. "My son was being beaten half to death by a group of bullies and lashed out in self-defence, breaking the boy's nose in the process. Yet he is the one being accused of assault, you call that justice because I don't!"

"Mrs. Baratheon, this is a serious matter." The officer cut in at that point. "You can't just sit there and make accusations without proof."

"Oh, but you can. Is that what you're saying?" She shot back. "You sit there, accusing my son, who was attacked simply because of his sexuality and yet claim I am in the wrong. Maybe that's what it is; this school is run by corrupt bigots who aren't going to help a victim just because they are homosexual."

That was met with an uncomfortable silence. Cersei could see the doubt beginning to creep into the head teacher and officer's eyes and knew she had to press her advantage.

She immediately presented them with the evidence photos taken by the hospital, showing Tommen's injuries.

"Does this look like a boy who punched someone in the nose for no reason?" She demanded. "Does this look like someone who bullied another student and should be punished? Did you even bother to check and see what was happening in this school of yours? Or do you just drag out the anti-bullying ideas for when you want to punish a student who did nothing wrong, but you don't like for one reason or another."

The head teacher was about to try and object, but the police officer reached over and began examining the photos with great interest.

Finally he spoke. "None of these injuries were self-inflicted; he was definitely attacked."

The head teacher sighed. "But it still doesn't prove these claims. Anyone could have done it."

"Not really, the only other people involved in this, one doesn't have the strength to do so, and the other well…Why don't we hear what people who witnessed what really happened talk." Cersei snapped back.

The officer agreed with Cersei and so the head teacher gave in and called Joffrey, Myrcella and Trystane to the office. While Cersei knew Myrcella would be considered a poor witness as she was close to her younger brother, she knew Joffrey and Trystane would be perfect witnesses; the head teacher still thought the Martells and Baratheons were divided by the blood feud and knew about Joffrey and his typical relationship with his younger siblings.

They soon arrived and all gave their accounts of the incident; their own views on what happened. Surprising the head teacher, Trystane and Joffrey both seemed to share the same views as Myrcella. Joffrey also admitted to how he felt he had set the whole thing in motion with his venting to his friends.

"If I'd known they'd react this way…I would've kept my mouth shut." He said seriously. "I also know someone who can confirm what was said at the coffee house."

He told them about Ros who also went to the school and she was called up to give her account. As they waited for her the officer turned to the head teacher.

"This is beginning to look less and less like what we were told." He stated. "Why was this not checked out in this manner beforehand?"

The head teacher did not reply at first; then sighed. "We rarely question other students about such things. The school's CCTV is supposed to be enough, even if we do have to talk to them, it helps since sometimes they are unreliable witnesses."

Cersei shook her head. "That isn't good enough; especially when those thugs know about the CCTV and hide their cowardly acts by taking my poor boy outside and out of sight."

Cersei also knew Tommen's record in school spoke for him. Compared to Waylon and all the other boys involved, their names given by Joffrey, Tommen was the model of good behaviour and never got into trouble.

It was then Ros finally arrived and was invited to sit down. She was told about what was going on and was asked to give her account. She was shocked to hear about what had happened to Tommen and readily explained what she knew. She also added something; knowing that Joffrey was part of what happened, even unintentionally.

"I know it may seem bad, but I know Joffrey." She explained. "He may have a hard time accepting Homosexuals, but he'd never truly want to hurt his siblings."

The head teacher nodded slowly; it was clear he was very put out by this revelation. Not so much put out at being proven wrong, but that he had been lied to and made a fool of. He spoke quietly with the officer for a while, discussing everything that had been revealed and looking over the pictures of Tommen's injuries. Everybody else sat anxiously, waiting to hear what they had to say. Finally they straightened up and turned to face those assembled.

"Thank you for bringing this to our attention Mrs. Baratheon." The head teacher said finally. "To all of you; for coming forward with this. I would like to take this opportunity to apologize for the distress this is likely to have caused."

The officer then added. "We'll be carrying out a full investigation, rest assured, also the charges against your son will be dropped."

Cersei smiled. "Thank you, I'm glad we were able to resolve this properly."

Truly relieved that finally justice could be done, the students called to testify returned to their classes. Cersei headed back out to her car, ready to drive home and see Tommen.

He was advised to stay home for now, which turned out to be especially good as it meant he could care for Robin. Despite keeping up with his medication and patching things up with his mother, the stress of this accusation on Tommen had aggravated Robin's illness slightly. Luckily it was certain he would pull through, especially now, when the truth had finally come out.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, she was good :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, you mean he, Robin is a guy remember.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, she did.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Tommen smiled lightly as he finished getting dressed. Apart from his scar, and the fact his hand was still in a brace, his injuries had mostly cleared up. His mother had, as she promised, sorted things out. He was no longer facing assault charge, instead, Waylon and his friends were facing them. There was also a chance that, given their clear disregard for Tommen's survival, the charges could be upgraded to attempted manslaughter.

Tommen shook his head however, now wasn't the time to think about that. He quickly checked himself in the mirror; he was wearing a simple pair of jeans with a red polo shirt and converses. He would be with his family as they all went up to Winterfell. They were going to attend a summer barbeque in celebration of Arya Stark's eighteenth birthday. Satisfied with his appearance he left his room, smiling widely when he nearly ran into Robin in the hall.

"Whoa, sorry." Robin gasped.

Tommen shook his head. "It's fine Robin."

Robin then realized it was Tommen he was talking to and smiled back. Despite his illness being aggravated by what happened, Robin was perfectly fine now, much to Tommen's relief. Kissing his boyfriend's cheek, Tommen noted Robin was all dressed and ready for the barbeque too. He was clad in simple yet smart black jeans, a grey T-shirt and simple black shoes.

"You looks great." Tommen said truthfully.

Robin grinned and returned Tommen's kiss. "Thanks, so do you."

Both grinning and holding hands, they headed downstairs.

There they found Robert and Joffrey; all prepared. Robert in black smart trousers and a yellow button up shirt with smart shoes. Joffrey wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt with black shoes.

Tommen nodded to his, now less aggressive, brother as he spoke. "Hey dad…where's mum and Cella?"

Robert turned to his youngest with a shrug. "Still getting ready, you know how they can be."

They all laughed at that, just then the doorbell went. Knowing right away who it was, Robin, who was nearest, went to answer the door. He smiled and greeted Trystane as he stepped in. He too was dressed up in brown trousers and an orange shirt, looking as neat as possible, even his shoes looked neat and clean. Finally they were joined by Cersei and Myrcella who had taken time to get themselves prepared.

Cersei was dressed elegantly in a red ankle length dress with a gold neckline with black heeled shoes and a golden necklace. Myrcella looked more casual, but still well-dressed in a white knee length pleated skirt and a pale pink top with elbow length sleeves, pink flats finished the outfit off. Myrcella smiled as she and Trystane kissed before joining the others.

"Okay, we're all ready now." Cersei remarked. "Shall we?"

They nodded and headed out to the waiting cars.

They finally arrived at Winterfell and began heading up the driveway of the Stark family mansion. Robert rang the doorbell and they waited only briefly, before the door was answered. Catelyn stood there, a wide smile on her face, pride radiating off her. She was clad in a knee length flowy white skirt, a dark orange blouse, black heels and a black necklace.

'_She looks so happy.' _Cersei noted. _'As she should be, her youngest daughter has finally reached adulthood. It's a proud moment for her.'_

Catelyn welcomed them all warmly. "Welcome, I'm glad you could make it, come in."

They all stepped inside and she closed the door. They all followed her through to the back garden where everybody who had already arrived was present. Robin looked around at his family; who were at different parts of the back garden. He spotted his uncle Ned right away as he approached them. He was wearing loose-fitting green trousers, a dark blue medium sleeved shirt and simple dark shoes. Very different from his normal formal style.

He soon spotted his cousins, each sitting with their loved one. He saw Robb, clad in a red dress shirt, brown pants and black shoes. He was talking quietly to a woman the same age as him, with noticeably tanned skin, long black hair and black eyes. She wore a green sundress with a flower pattern, silver sandal heels and an emerald necklace.

Robin smiled upon seeing her. _'So, that's the girl he's been talking almost constantly about, Talisa wasn't it, she looks nice.'_

He looked around again, making sure to pick out his cousins, he felt like someone was missing.

He spotted them all easily, their appearance making them stick out in the crowd. First was Sansa and Podrick, her in a gold short sleeved top with a knee length silver skirt and black pumps. He was wearing brown pants, a purple short sleeved shirt and black and white sneakers.

Then he saw Bran, dressed up rather casually for a change in a simple green shirt and knee length dark blue trousers. Sitting next to him, head on his shoulder, was Meera, she was surprisingly wearing a skirt, a turquoise ankle length one, along with a light green-blue short sleeved blouse and simple dark green flats.

Then there was Rickon, wearing a red polo shirt, light-weight light brown trousers and red and blue sneakers. He was sitting, kissing his girlfriend, Shireen Baratheon; she was dressed up rather nice in a blue short dress with white leggings and black flats.

He also noticed his uncle Benjen, dressed in a black shirt, black trousers and simple black shoes and his aunt Lyanna, wearing a pale blue knee length dress with black heels. It then struck him, there were two people missing, Arya and Jon.

He looked around at the rest of those present. Shireen's parents, dressed conservatively, Selyse in a simple grey dress, Stannis in dark trousers, a dark jacket, white shirt and dark shoes. Bran's friend Jojen, in jeans and a purple polo shirt. Howland and Jyana Reed sitting nearby, him in grey trouser with a white shirt and her in a green blouse with black trousers.

He continued observing the guests, trying to see if he could find who was missing. He noted Renly and Loras sitting together, Renly in camel coloured trousers and a light green polo, Loras in black jeans and a white shirt. Margaery was sitting with them, looking lovely as usual in her long cream coloured dress.

The only other guests he could see were Sansa's friend Jeyne Poole; wearing a nice pale violet mid-thigh length dress and white flats. She was with her boyfriend Theon Greyjoy, dressed casually as usual in jeans and a black shirt. The final guests he saw was Edmure and Roslin; Edmure dressed in blue trousers and a matching polo shirt while Roslin wore a white and black long dress and small heels, a hand resting on the swell of her stomach.

"You okay Robin?" Tommen asked worried.

Robin nodded. "I'm fine I just…I noticed Arya isn't here, neither is Jon for that matter."

Tommen looked around himself and bit his lip. "I can't say where Arya could be. But I heard that Jon couldn't get away on leave, that's why he's not here. Although he was able to call Arya from the base and wish a happy birthday."

Robin smiled lightly at that and then froze, suddenly nervous. His mother and step-father had just walked in. His mother was wearing a long classy black dress while Petyr wore a simple black suit. He realized his mother was smiling while Petyr looked uncomfortable.

While his mother had accepted him, Petyr remained the same, this had caused some tensions in the house. As such, his mother had asked him to continue living with the Baratheons for now, for his own safety. Almost immediately his mother came right over to him and hugged him.

"Robin; it's good to see you; how are you doing?" She asked happily.

Robin smiled and hugged her back. "It's good to see you too mum, I'm fine, how are you?"

She glanced back at Petyr and replied quietly. "I'm still trying; but if he keeps forcing the issue, I'll just have to tell him straight. If he's making me choose, then I'll be choosing you."

Robin smiled thankfully at that; he wished his mother didn't have to make such a choice, but at least he could take comfort, knowing he wasn't the one forcing the choice on her. It was then, clad in fitted white jeans, a dark blue blouse with black buttons, dark blue small heels and a silver necklace, Arya emerged from the house.

She was with her boyfriend, Gendry, he was clad in black pants, an ice blue polo shirt and dark grey sneakers. All at once there was a hush as Arya shifted nervously, not used to the crowds.

Then everybody greeted her with a resounding 'Happy Birthday' and, with Gendry squeezing her hand reassuringly, she stepped forwards, ready to greet and thank them all. With that, the barbeque began.

The party went well and continued until late; the sky was growing dark by the time it ended. It was clear that just about everybody present had enjoyed themselves immensely; the young couples especially. Although the thought made him blush, Robin was fairly certain that, at various points throughout the evening, at least one of the couples had vanished to make use of the bedrooms upstairs. As they were getting ready to leave; they went to say goodbye to Arya, who was seated with Gendry, both of them smiling widely.

"Hey, um, sorry to interrupt." Tommen said carefully.

They both turned to him grinning. Arya then spoke up. "Thanks for coming you guys, it was great fun."

Robin smiled. "It was; you did great by the way, dealing with so many people and all."

"Thanks." Arya replied; suppressing a laugh. "Well, you guys take care, oh and Tommen. I mean it when I say this. We miss you at school, we hope you'll be able to come back soon."

Tommen bit his lip. "Yeah, you guys do."

Arya shook her head. "You might be surprised."

Unsure what to say to that, they bid Arya goodnight, then the rest of the Starks, then finally they joined the rest of the family as they left. They smiled widely, happy for Arya, that the party had been a great success.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Also, just so you readers know, to save you commenting about it, the only reason I didn't go into detail about the party was simple, this is a Tommen/Robin story, it's about them. If it had been focused on Arya then there would have been more for it, that's the only reason.


	20. Chapter 20

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; no worries :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Tommen let out a slow careful breath as he pulled his uniform shorts on. He fixed the zipper and buttoned them up. He was getting ready for school; finally, his injuries had healed and he was going back to school. He glanced at himself in the mirror, he was almost finished getting dressed for school. He was checking to see if all his injuries truly were gone, the only one visible being the scar down his cheek and jaw.

He sighed sadly. _'The only…permanent mark, physically at least.'_

He tried not to dwell on that, not wanting to be reminded about the nightmare he had suffered last night. He had woken up screaming due to it, yet was able to get back to sleep, thanks to Robin. His parents agreed, in light of Tommen's terrified state, to allowed Robin to stay with him that night, so they drifted off to sleep together, Robin holding Tommen and comforting him. Shaking his head Tommen pushed the thoughts away; not wanting to be reminded of his nightmares. He quickly pulled on his socks and shoes and, finally all dressed, left his room. He headed downstairs and found the rest of his family, and Robin, waiting for him.

"Morning." Myrcella greeted him, smiling reassuringly.

He nodded, returning the greeting and sat down to breakfast. Robin squeezed his hand under the table; also trying to reassure him. He just hoped that things would be okay at school, truthfully, he was scared, going back, after what had happened to him.

Later he was seated in Myrcella's car, as she drove to school with him and Robin. He looked out the window, his nerves mounting. Sensing this Myrcella glanced at him in the rear view mirror.

"It's going to be alright Tommen." She told him gently.

Tommen shook his head. "How do you know; I mean…now the whole school knows about Robin and I. What if, what if there are others like those guys, what if…?"

Robin shook his head. "Don't think like that, I'm sure everything will be fine. We'll get through this together, c'mon. You can do this, I know you can."

Tommen gave his boyfriend a weak smile before nodding; feeling slightly calmer. They finally arrived at the school and got out the car. Tommen bit his lip as Robin came over, took his hand, and began to lead him to the main entrance. Myrcella was with them, smiling widely as they were joined by Trystane. It did not take them long to join their other friends; Tommen felt a little calmer now. He was talking with them when Robin gently nudged him. He followed Robin's gaze and saw Margaery approaching them, smiling.

"Hey Tommen." She greeted him cheerfully. "Welcome back."

Tommen smiled. "Thanks Margaery."

Margery nodded and then added. "Listen, you don't have to worry about anything okay. I've heard about your…worries, trust me when I say, nothing is going to happen to you."

Tommen was perplexed at this, but he thanked her and after she left, turned to look at his friends. They had no answers for him however.

As he headed for his first class however, he noted that his fears were unfounded. He'd heard Waylon and his friends had all been arrested and charged as he'd hoped. Yet now, everywhere he looked, there were people either smiling at him, or welcoming him back. Even his first class teacher welcomed him back warmly. His fears slowly vanished as he realized; it was over at last. He was safe and could be happy with Robin once more.

* * *

End of chapter hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Short chapter, but then really it's the final one of the main storyline; just a short epilogue to do after this and the story is done; anyway, as I said before, hope you enjoyed it.


	21. Chapter 21

**Game of Thrones: For the Love of a Lion**

Chapter 21 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy, just a little short epilogue to finish things off :)

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks well, this is the ending actually :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you liked it, well, here's the end :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Nineteen year old Robin Arryn smiled to himself as he emerged from the lecture room. Now at college his life had changed dramatically; mostly for the better. It wasn't just being in college that changed things though he noted as he smiled at his twenty year old boyfriend, Tommen Baratheon, who was standing waiting for him in the corridor.

Walking up to him they briefly kissed, nobody around them batting an eye, before holding hands and walking to the cafeteria. They were closer than ever now and looking forward to their future together.

Especially thanks to certain changes Tommen's father had brought about; Robin smiled fondly as he felt the ring on Tommen's left ring finger, against his hand, he glanced down at his own ring, smiling wider.

It wouldn't be much longer now, soon they would be getting married, just like Tommen's uncle Renly and Loras Tyrell. Their's wasn't the only upcoming wedding either; as Myrcella would soon be getting married to Trystane too.

Both boys could hardly wait; finally, after so long, everything was perfect, they were happy and in love. To them, that was their greatest joy.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
